First Comes Coffee Then Comes Life
by I Hate FFNet A Lot
Summary: When Tristan gladly excepts an internship at Richard Gilmore's work, Rory is forced to be in a closer proximinty with the bad boy than she would have like...or so she thinks. T/R
1. Default Chapter

First Comes Coffee, Then Comes Life

Disclaimer: Not mine as usual. This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so please leave a review with your comments! Thanks! 

A/N: This is the reedited version of chapter one. I found errors and went through and fixed them the best I could but I decided against going through and doing any serious rewriting because I want to keep it as original as possible, at the moment that is. 

***

The annoying rhythmical beats of Rory Gilmore's alarm clock sound through the 'Gilmore girls' peaceful house, waking up both mother and daughter with a jolt. As she normally does Rory reaches towards her alarm clock, attempting to switch it off but in the blurriness of 'morning's vision' she is unable to and as a last resort she slams her hand upon it, positively breaking it into silence. She slowly rolls out of her bed, groaning all the while. Her hair is a matted mess of brown clumps, and her normally bright baby blue eyes are weary from yet another restless night of worried dreams of her relationship with Dean. She stares at herself in her mirror, looking at her not so pretty morning reflection in disgust. As she hears her mom slowly clomping down the steps in a half-sleep daze, she parts from her room into the brightly-lit kitchen. The sunlight immediately stings her eyes and she groans once more, annoyed at having to wake to yet another day of dreary lessons in the home of 'hell'. 

By this point it is obvious to all that Chilton is not her favorite place, and more or less it is properly placed last on her list of enjoyable retreats. The only thing somewhat amusing about the place is its wide expanse of library, which she takes to the full advantage. It isn't surprising, though, that Rory Gilmore spends so much time in a musty chamber, curled in a warm ball lost in the stories of love and mysterious adventures. It is the young teenage girls style, to be in her own world, oblivious to the bustling one around her.

In order for her to properly function at Chilton the necessity of all life has to first be consumed, coffee of the immensely caffeinated kind. It isn't that she is addicted, but it is more of a habit that can never *ever* be broken by all means. It is the same situation with her mother. Lorelei Gilmore is the one who got Rory stuck on the ugly brown substance in the first place. One would think the mother would be the one to say 'no' to having coffee at such a young age, but Lorelei is not the typical mother, and by some she is considered the exact opposite. Yes Lorelei has authority over her beloved daughter, but Rory is such a 'perfect' little angel that there is no need for 'authoritative action' in the Gilmore house. Rory is a straight A student with dreams of attending Harvard, which she very well is on her way to successfully doing.

Lorelei has no clue to why her daughter is so good at doing everything because when growing up herself she was the complete opposite. She was the type of girl to sneak out of her incredibly huge mansion of a house and go party with a rough group of people looking for nothing but a good time. But the good times soon got carried away for the poor sixteen-year-old Lorelei and she soon found herself pregnant. Yes it was hard for her to grow up having a child of her own but, to her, Rory is a blessing. The two are inseparable, best friends for life. Nothing will ever tear them apart. A bond between a mother and daughter is usually strong, but when the two see each other eye to eye, as equals, there is something special in a relationship like that, and it's something no one wants to ever loose.

From the very beginning of their coffee consuming days they spent their early morning conversations talking about life over a hot steaming 'cup of jo'. This soon became a sort of ritual for the two and finally it evolved into an affair that is to never change, and when they grow old and look back on their glory days of being young they'll remember those times of dismal mornings spent in peaceful, comfortable silence. Who knew that two people could become so close, and so attached through a simple drink such as coffee. Every time coffee is mentioned they think of each other. Whenever they taste, see, or even smell the intoxicating aroma they think of one thing, their very best friend in the entire world.

Lorelei's one wish is that Rory will be one of those miracle children who manage to overcome the 'like mother like daughter', and she has seen it fit that spending time with her daughter is the best way to insure that doesn't happen. Spending time over coffee is their way of communicating, without so much as a single word said. No matter the location, at home or Luke's, and as long as they are having their sacred coffee, they are at peace with the world.

Now it is a Monday morning, yet again, and their sustained ritual of coffee intake pursues as usual. Rory manages to plop down into one of the creaking kitchen table chairs just as her jaded mother walks by. By the looks on their faces it is seen that coffee will be spent at home this morning, because driving into the small town of Stars Hollow before having caffeine would be dangerous to themselves and others. They would be sure to crash, causing a huge excitement in the incredibly boring little town.

Lorelei stands next to the counter, staring into space, and would probably have fallen asleep standing right there if Rory hadn't moaned for coffee.

"Coffee. Quick," she breathes out in a tiresome tone. Lorelei ever so slowly turns on the coffeepot, watching the steam rise as it heats up and coffee bubbles into the pot. They both watch with as much intensity that one can muster at 6:15 in the morning. When the pot has finally been filled Lorelei proceeds to grab two of the many mugs littering the counter top and pours two steaming cups filled to the brim. Greedily Rory grabs for the coffee, wasting no time in bringing the smoldering substance to her lips and sipping. She winces as the intense heat filling her mouth and she instinctively blows on it.

"Too hot mom," she mutters still blowing. Lorelei who sits taking big gulps seems to be immune to the heat of the substance and she merely grunts in response to her daughter's comment. The two sat as they always do, sipping their sacred coffee, and having yet to fully wake from the night's slumber. It isn't until each has had three cups did they begin to stir and carry out their morning tasks needed to get ready for work and school. Rory walks wearily from her room, dressed in her school uniform and her heavy back-pack slung over her shoulder, and she looks utterly exhausted at the thought of attending another day in 'hell'.

"Why?" she asks her mother in a worn groan. Her mother merely looks to her in puzzlement over her cup of coffee, visibly confused of her blunt questioning.

"Why what?" she asks with a raised brow. Rory plops into the chair next to her staring at her plaid skirt in disgust.

"Why does Chilton have to exist? Can't it just, die?" she asks her intrigued mother, and in reply she gets a short giggle. Rory stares at her mother, already knowing what is about to come out of her mouth. She quickly rises a hand in the air, gesturing for her not to comment.

"I know already. I have to go to hell while you get to go to work and listen to Michel banter and Sookie babble," she comments in an almost southern drawl. Lorelei smirks nodding, and she quickly returns to sipping on her famous beverage. Sighing Rory glances at her watch only to groan loudly.

"I'm off. I'll see you when I get home today. Oh and please have coffee ready!" she says exasperated. Rory quickly gathers her things and struts from the house towards the bus stop. Lorelei shakes her head gently smiling to herself at her daughter's actions.

"Yep, she's my kid," she mumbles into her coffee mug. 


	2. Ch. 2 Two Guys, One Girl

Disclaimer: Okay second part here. I've decided to make this my own little story, which by the way it wasn't originally going to be. So now I've accumulated some of my more favorite characters into the story and of course trials and tribulations are bound to pop up, so keep an eye out for updates. Plus, the coffee talk will definitely continue! (In my opinion the coffee is the essence to the Gilmore lifestyle, it would not be the same one bit without the high rush of caffeine consumption am I not right!?) A/N: This is the reedited version of chapter two. I found errors and went through and fixed them the best I could but I decided against going through and doing any serious rewriting because I want to keep it as original as possible, at the moment that is.  
  
***  
  
Rory stands along the busy street in Hartford, waiting for her bus to arrive and wisp her away to her home, and her coffee. She has been stressed the entire day, and between dealing with overwhelming amounts of schoolwork and the 'evil trio' she has actually developed a nagging headache. She *needs* her coffee, as soon as possible. *Luckily I haven't run into Tristan,* she thinks to herself messaging her temples lightly. Jinxing herself yet again, the familiar ever-seductive male voice suddenly whispers in her ear.  
  
"Mary," he says simply making his hot breath known against her ear. As hard as he tries, his attempts to sway her into liking him still has no effect on her. He is an attractive, very handsome young man, but the negative overrules the positive in his case. He is too arrogant and conceited for her liking, and she isn't about to become another one of his many 'conquest'. To him, Rory Gilmore is nothing but a challenge, or so she thinks in her own mind, but how would she truly know. She never gives him the time of day, but who can blame her. All he ever seems to want is to triumphantly get her to fall for him and make an even bigger name for himself.  
  
He slowly steps beside her, his deep blue eyes locking in her gaze with an almost dominating, even challenging intensity. Not bothering to answer his remark she merely groans at him, looking up the street for hopefully an approaching bus, but none comes into view. She can still feel his eyes on her and she returns her gaze to him. Determined to ignore him she shrugs her shoulders lightly, watching each passing car intently. She hears him 'snuff' at her.  
  
He continues to stand next to her in silence, rocking back and forth on his heals. *If he starts whistling I swear I'll scream,* she thinks to herself remembering an old cartoon with Elmer Fudd. Elmer had been, as always, after "that siwwy wabbit" and he stood outside Bugs's hole whistling and rocking back and forth with his gun cocked, evilly planning the rabbits death and picturing him as his stew.  
  
The clunking of the bus's door swinging open suddenly brings Rory from her thoughts. She steps onto the bus, pays for the ride, and quickly takes her seat having already forgotten about Tristan's existence. It isn't until he sits down in front of her that she realizes he is planning on riding the bus as well. She gapes at him only to be returned by his famous smirk. Her eyes narrow as she crosses her arms and turns away from him to the window.  
  
She proceeds to ignore him even though she is contemplating in her mind to why he is *her* bus. *Doesn't he have some expensive car that daddy bought him or something* she thinks to herself. Her eyes continue to stare out the window, with what to be seems immense concentration. Feeling his eyes still planted on her she begins to feel uncomfortable and she quickly shifts her weight in her seat, causing her incredibly heavy backpack to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Feeling slightly embarrassed she continues to focus all her attention to the slowly passing outside world, acting as if she didn't noticed that her bag had dropped. The empty bus seems to be deathly silent, and all she can hear is her breathing, and his which has miraculously matched her every intake of breath perfectly. She quickly steals a glance in his direction, somehow against her own will and better judgement, and as she suspected he is watching her intently. Suppressing an angry sigh her brows furrow, now even more determined to ignore him. There is no way Rory Gilmore is giving into Tristan Dugrey's intimidation games.  
  
"You're trying so hard to ignore me Mary, and trust me its obvious," he says breaking the silence and startling her. Her eyes snap to his, gleaming with blazing intensity. Finally she decides to begin one of their many bickering matches, to which in her mind and in her own confidence, she is sure to win.  
  
"Dugrey got something in your eyes? 'Cause you're staring a whole lot these days," she says simply. Okay so it isn't one of her better comebacks but she has yet to warm up. He smiles at her, a genuine smile that takes her by surprise. She quickly raises a brow, trying to figure out what he is possibly getting at. He pursues his staring at her, obviously trying to make her say something else, which he is successful in doing because she is getting irritated.  
  
"Look Triston. I'm not playing along with another one of your games. It wouldn't be wise on your part anyway; I have yet to have my coffee," and with that she turns back to the window seeing the sign signaling the exit for her town of *Stars Hollow*. Somewhat relieved she turns and picks up her backpack, placing it on her lap ready to jump from the moving vehicle and away from him as quickly as possible. *Coffee, coffee, coffee* she thinks to herself reassuring that her stress reliever is waiting for her. *Only a few more minutes and I'll be there, at home, with my coffee!* she states in her mind as she watches the bus pass by familiar shops and familiar people walking along the rickety, chipper old town's sidewalks. Just the thought of coffee causes a small smile to appear on her face, and her anger to be lifted. Tristan immediately senses her sudden mood change and he quickly sets out to reduce it to a shriveling heap of anger.  
  
"Don't you love me Mary?" he whispers seductively at her causing her to snap from her 'coffee thoughts' and to reality. Her face quickly falls at the site of him and his damn *smirk*.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she snaps at him shifting her weight again in her seat. *Soon the coffee will be yours* she reminds herself attempting to calm her nerves. Her headache, which had disappeared at her thoughts of coffee, is suddenly returning full force. She growls to herself at this.  
  
"What, did I make you angry? I thought we could hang out today too," he says swiftly turning in his seat and finally facing the other direction. The mentioning of *Rory and Tristan* hanging out catches her attention and she suddenly feels disgusted with him.  
  
"Let me repeat myself, why are you here, on my bus!?" she says to him irritated. He doesn't respond, seeming to now ignore her causing her uncontrollable anger to rise even more. Just as she is about to say something Luke's diner catches her attention from the corner of her eye and she instinctively pulls on the cord signaling for the bus driver to stop, which he does with a sharp jolt. Jumping to her feet as fast as she can she quickly brushes past him towards the door, and as she steps down the first step she hears a whisper 'bye Mary' sounding more sincere than cocky, and startling her for a moment. She steps from the bus quickly strutting to Luke's, praying to herself that Lorelei will already be there.  
  
***  
  
"So Evil Tristan was riding the bus?" repeats Lorelei after Rory finishes explaining the eventful bus ride home. Sipping on her coffee Rory nods gently as they step through the front door of their warm home. Rory's teeth chatter regardless of the fact that she is drinking Luke's famous steaming coffee. As she slips off her jacket she takes another sip, the warmth rushing down her throat and settling in her stomach, warms her right to the bones. In silence the two proceed to the kitchen to perform their usual routine of sipping coffee, talking about their day, and Rory working on her homework.  
  
In unison the mother and daughter plop into the chairs at the kitchen table, Rory's heavy backpack dropping to the floor with a loud thud and causing a raised brow from Lorelei.  
  
"Hell's giving the usual amount of homework I see," she comments standing to her feet and rummaging on the counter for the newspaper. Taking a break from her constant thoughts of school, Rory focuses on her coffee. She smiles at the familiar scent of the slowly rising steam which hovers into the air from the cup. Her mom catches her daughter smiling, causing herself to smile as well. The two smile, drinking coffee and thinking of nothing else but that very moment, a moment precious enough to hopefully never be forgotten. But as usual the moment is quickly interrupted by an out of breath Jess who suddenly comes running into their peaceful kitchen, totally and completely out of breath. The two stare at him curiously.  
  
"You forgot." he trails off panting too heavily to speak any further. Rory and Lorelei look to each other then back to the dark haired boy before them. Lorelei raises a brow, yet again.  
  
"Forgot what?" she asks simply. He hunches over holding his knees in order to catch air in short breaths. Lorelei gently pats him on the back, more in a joking way rather than as comfort causing Rory to giggle from the funny faces she is making at him from behind his back. Jess peers at her curiously then stands upright shaking his head. From his pocket he pulls out Lorelei's precious cell phone causing her to squeak.  
  
"I left that!" she exclaims grabbing it from his hand in excited surprise. He nods rolling his eyes and settling himself comfortably in a chair beside Rory, who is staring at her mother in wide-eyed mockery.  
  
"MOM! You're cell phone was left behind! How could you?" she says mocking her mother's constant joking tone. Lorelei merely grunts as she inspects her cell phone as if it might have a disease or something or other. The two teens stare at her in disbelief, then look to each other and back to the frightful site of the completely grown women hugging her cell phone like it is a baby. Suddenly Jess turns to Rory.  
  
"Rory I need your help," he says quickly motioning for them to go to another room, away from the crazy women. Rory nods and follows him into the living room, questions running through her mind. They quickly seat themselves on opposite ends of the couch. Rory turns to him as he sits, but she notices his lack of looking at her face and more at the wall behind her. She quickly looks behind her to the wall to see what it is that is so interesting, but nothing unusual stands out. She waves her hand in front of his face getting him to look at her. She gives him a questioning look.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just.dazed today. You won't believe what happen," he says as a smile quickly crosses his lips. She raises a brow at him (A/N: they really like to raise brows.) shrugging and waiting for him to continue without interruption.  
  
"I met a really awesome girl. Well actually she was a very difficult girl, playing hard to get and all but she was totally hilarious. I met her when I was in Hartford," he explains in a rush of excited emotion. Rory gives him a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Why were *you* in Hartford?" she asks accusingly. She notices his face suddenly redden a little. He ignores her question.  
  
"So this girl was totally beautiful, I mean gorgeous. The only problem was I couldn't get her attention. She kept totally blowing me off as if I wasn't even there," he says looking very disappointed. Rory blinks at him, wondering how it is that this conversation has to do with her. Before she can ask, though, he continues.  
  
"I need your help. This girl was wearing one of your school uniforms so you might be able to give her a message for me, or at least this note," he says pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. She stares at it a moment, totally surprised that he was so interested in a girl in a uniform. Sighing she takes the note from his hand reluctantly.  
  
"Okay so what's her name?" Rory asks simply and purposely looking irritated at the idea of playing matchmaker. *Jess likes a girl from my school* she thinks go herself. *Weird*. He suddenly shakes his head.  
  
"That the thing, she wouldn't tell me her name. She actually looked utterly pissed to be talking to me. Anyway, she's about 'yay high' with intense eyes and long straight light brown hair," he explains motioning with his hand the girl's height to be a little above Rory's jaw line. His hand accidentally brushes her cheek causing her to suddenly flinch unexpectedly. He pulls his hand back surprised.  
  
"Um sorry, I didn't mean," he starts to explain but Rory quickly holds her hand up.  
  
"It's all right you're hands are a little cold and it surprised me," she says quickly, lying to him and herself. Why had she suddenly flinched? She quickly brushes the thought aside returning to the thought of this mysterious girl.  
  
"Okay so I'm pretty much looking for any girl in the entire school?" she asks bluntly staring at the white piece of paper in her hands. He doesn't respond only nods and quickly stands to his feet.  
  
"Yeah so I got to go. Thanks for looking," he says and rapidly walks to the door not waiting for her to say goodbye. She stares after him feeling angry with herself for making him feel uncomfortable. She sighs returning to the kitchen to find her mother *still* fiddling with her cell phone. Her mother looks up at Rory as she walks in looking confused and disturbed. Rory quickly takes her coffee, no longer hot but warm, and she takes a big swig.  
  
"What happen?" asks a concerned Lorelei. Rory shakes her head sighing again.  
  
"Nothing. Jess has me on a mission. I have to find a mystery girl that he fancies and she goes to 'Hell' as well," explains Rory sadly. 


	3. Ch. 3 Three Guys, One Girl

Disclaimer: Ah finally! Sorry for the long wait but school is crazy! Registering for highschool is a lot of work! Geesh. So anyway here it is, chapter three. Hope you enjoy and remember the number one rule. LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks a ton! Oh and constructive criticism is always welcome! A/N: This is the reedited version of chapter three. I found errors and went through and fixed them the best I could but I decided against going through and doing any serious rewriting because I want to keep it as original as possible, at the moment that is.  
  
***  
  
"You won't believe the dream I had last night," exclaims Rory with a yawn as she sits beside Dean on the bench at the bus stop. He grins at her and he lovingly places a small kiss on her lips. She smiles back at him, the shivering sensation he always gives her perking her up. He then looks to her eyes tentatively.  
  
"What was it about?" he asks in his deep husky voice. She shifts her position under the heavy weight of her backpack as she turns to him to explain.  
  
"Well, sadly enough it was about coffee," she says smiling broadly as she recalls the dream in her mind. She quickly proceeds to explain how the dream simply revolved around her coffee and how it suddenly turned wacky when Miss Patty appeared surrounded by all of her ex-husbands. They were taunting her relentlessly by keeping some cups of coffee from her grasp by means of holding them high above their heads. Miss Patty being so short and fat could not reach the homely substance to which all life is dependent upon. The dream quickly shifted to Rory swooping in and saving the day. The moral of the story, well there wasn't one but everyone does end up 'happily ever after' and with their coffee of course.  
  
When Rory finishes she is completely out of breath and her mouth already hurts from talking too much early in the morning. Dean merely stares at her, amusement written across his face and she slightly blushes at her own stupidity. As she takes a sip of her coffee the bus suddenly pulls up and the couple rise to their feet. Rory gives him a quick smile and turns to climb in when Dean suddenly grabs her arm. She whirls around to face him confused but before she can ask he quickly plants a firm, breathtaking, kiss on her soft lips. For fear of running late she doesn't allow the kiss to be deepened and she slowly pulls away.  
  
"I don't want to be late, but tonight, you and me okay?" she says reassuring. He simply nods letting go of her arm, but the disappointment is clearly showing in his eyes. She quickly steps onto the bus and proceeds to do what she does every day, sit and stare out the window, of course sipping her coffee, and enjoying the peaceful silence. A few minutes pass of Rory fiddling with a strand of her hair when suddenly the bus lurches forward to a stop. Surprised by the unusual stop she jerks her head to the driver who is irritably opening the bus door. *He's picking someone up?* she thinks wondering why it is there's a new person riding her bus. Without realizing Rory tips her coffee cup and a bit spills on her backpack. She quickly sweeps down attempting to blow the staining substance from her precious bag. Unexpectedly, the seat in front of her creaks from the weight of someone sitting down. Slowly, she looks up, only to be met face to face with a smirking Tristan. She gapes at him a moment before quickly recovering her composure.  
  
"Mary," he states simply. Her eyes narrow as she turns away from him, once again ignoring his existence. Somehow, though, Tristan Dugrey's presence is un-ignorable. She can feel his intimidating gaze on her, slowly running along her every curve and feature. Suddenly she decides it best to take this a different way.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you why you're here because I don't care, but I am going to ask you why it is your eyes are constantly glued to me?" she asks annoyed. He suddenly frowns.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Mary Mary, I think you lost your touch while I was gone," he says slyly and shaking his head in mock disbelief. She merely glares at him. Becoming frustrated at her lack of decent comebacks, she turns away from him just as the bus makes another stop. A few older people climb on, and the bus quickly continues on its way, following the same monotonous route as it does every day. Yet today is different. Tristan is riding her bus and it is driving her insane. *Why is he so good at driving me up the wall!?* she asks herself angrily. Just then she feels someone slide into the seat beside her. She looks only to again be met by Tristan's face, but this time it is inches away. Captivated by the intense blue of his eyes she suddenly freezes, her heart pounding in her chest for some unknown reason. His eyes slowly linger to her soft lips and before Rory can react he is closing the small gap between them. Automatically she comes to her senses with a blink. Realizing his intention she immediately thrusts her hands against his chest, attempting to push him away, but with little success for her barely moves, but it does break him from his daze. A look of genuine surprise crosses his face quickly followed by furrowed brows of anger.  
  
"Grr what'd you do that for Rory!?" he growls at her. She is about to yell at him when she suddenly stops at the mention of her name. *Did he just say my name?* she thinks to herself. Her eyes widen with surprise and she stares in his direction, but he is looking forward in anger. Somehow the possibility of yelling at him is lost and she quickly slumps in her seat in silence.  
  
Not two minutes later the bus reaches the outside of Chilton. It isn't even to a complete stop before Tristan stands to his feet, ready to jump off. Rory stares at him as he makes his way off the bus. She quickly follows his actions and exits the bus. The light Hartford breeze has picked up this morning, but there is a chill in it. The cold seems to seep within her and she suddenly feels very alone in the vast population of the school called Hell.  
  
Frowning, she makes her way to her locker through the crowd of chatting preppies. As done many times before, she pops it open, removes her normal books and closes it with a slam. As she starts to walk towards her first hour class she accidentally is caught in the line of fire; a girl suddenly slams into her. It is none other than Paris. *Why me?* she thinks with a groan as Paris's snooty face suddenly turns angry.  
  
"Watch where you're going Rory," Paris snaps at her, quickly brushing past her. Rory's gaze follows her as she continues to walk down the hall, her long straight brown almost "billowing" behind her. Suddenly, Rory's eyes widen.  
  
"PARIS!" she yells running after her. Paris suddenly freezes, her shoulders becoming stiff as she spins around facing Rory with an "evil gleam" in her eyes. It is obvious that Rory's actions of addressing her in public are not prohibited. Feeling a little uneasy she clears her throat.  
  
"Um by any chance did you run into a dark haired guy last night?" she asks with caution. Paris raises a brow before narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe. What's it to you?" she asks curiously, her intense gaze burning into Rory's eyes. Rory nervously shifts her weight from one foot to the other, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. *What am I supposed to say to her? Oh hi Paris my friend from Stars Hollow likes you. Want to go out with him?* she thinks to herself. *Oh right, how lame is that!* She blinks away from her thoughts as she slips her hand from her coat pocket, in it placed the folded note.  
  
"Here," she says simply handing the note to a confused Paris. Suddenly the bell rings and Rory's on her way before hearing another word from Paris.  
  
***  
  
The dreaded half-hour has come for Rory Gilmore; lunch. Well, it isn't something she actually dreads; she just more or less doesn't enjoy it all that much. Yes she does get to listen to some P.J. Harvey and read her novel of the week but she isn't looking forward to the intimidating stares of Tristan or another bickering match with Paris. The sudden thought of Paris and her acquaintance with her this morning brings Rory from her thoughts with an immense groan. Either Paris is planning on totally disregarding the note from Jess or she is going to be full of questions. The second possibility is one Rory hopes will be left as a possibility and never actually come to be.  
  
But as she enters the crowded cafeteria an approaching not so popular trio soon crushes her hopes. Her eyes do their usual dramatic 'roll' as she seats herself in her usual corner table, alone with her music and precious books. *Why is it that people seem to bother me when I most want to be left alone!?* she asks herself as the three girls approach. She looks to them, placing her most 'I'm not interested' expression upon her face. The girls completely ignore it, or they are just too stupid to read her face. Paris suddenly slams the note on the table.  
  
"Is this some joke?" she asks angrily. Rory gapes at her, dumbfounded as to why Paris thinks she would make up the note. Paris's expression only grows angrier at Rory's innocent expression.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Rory Gilmore. What's the meaning of this!?" she yells, frustrated. Rory's bright blue eyes dim as they narrow offended.  
  
"I'm dead serious when I say that's not from me," she growls at the arrogant girl before her. *And I thought Paris was the one person in this school with a little bit of common sense!* she thinks to herself exasperated. Paris then hesitates before seating herself across from Rory.  
  
"Then what's this all about? There's no way that guy actually knows you." she says trailing off into a snicker. Rory raises her brow.  
  
"What do you mean there's no way that I know him? That's Jess, the nephew of my mom's good friend Luke. He moved into Stars Hollow not to long ago and ever since we've been friends. What I'm confused about is how he somehow managed to run into you!" Rory explains snapping at her. Somewhat taken aback by Rory's sudden mood change Paris sits back in her chair just as Louise and Madeline seat themselves in the chairs beside her, both looking bored and fidgety. Rory sighs rolling her eyes at the two.  
  
"So what's this guy want anyway?" Louise asks annoyed. Paris snorts shaking her head in disgust and disbelief  
  
"A date," states Paris irritated. The two girls suddenly stop picking at their nails and look to Paris. Before they can say anything, though, an ever-cocky Tristan appears behind the three. Rory instinctively rolls her eyes returning to her book and placing her headphones on her ears. But Tristan being Tristan has to be the center of attention and he quickly makes it a point to snap in her face in order to her attention, which it does, but not easily. Not bothering to take the headphones off she turns down the volume, just enough to hear her favorite lyrics ringing softly in her ears, kind of as a comfort.  
  
"Mary did I hear wrong or does Paris here have a date with someone?" he asks with a sly grin placed on his lips. His incredibly blue eyes are placed steadily on her, and for some reason she shivers under his stare. He notices her response but decides to push it to the back of his mind, and instead he continues staring. She seems lost for a moment but quickly snaps from her daze, her eyes daring him to continue looking at her that way, which he does without hesitation. Paris suddenly clears her throat loudly, tearing them both from the 'stare feast'. Rory looks to her with a blink.  
  
"I don't know what that just was.never-mind I don't care. No Tristan I do not have a date. Just some freak from Rory's home town looking for a rich bitch to bang," she says standing to her feet irritably. Rory stares at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Paris wait a second that's not at all what Jess is looking." she isn't able to finish for Paris has already stomped off with the two girls lazily following behind her. Now alone are Rory and Tristan, staring after an incredibly over-reactive girl. Shrugging, Rory turns the volume to her CD player back up, droning out the soft buzz of Chilton's cafeteria. She immediately falls completely engrossed in the plot of her romantic novel, and hasn't realized that Tristan is sitting across from her, his arms crossed and his eyes locked on her. It doesn't take long, though, for her to get the creepy feeling he is watching her again. She looks up at him only to be met by his intense blue eyes and famous smirk.  
  
"What?" she asks him as she turns her volume down slightly. He just shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing Mary, nothing. Just observing. Don't mind me. Continue as you were," he says motioning with a flick of his hand for her to return to her book. She merely narrows her eyes at him, and if she could they would be shooting death rays at him. To her luck the bell suddenly rings and she quickly gathers her things and heads towards the cafeteria door. She is one of the last to the door, causing her to have to wait in a line of kids attempting to get through the double doors and out into the hallway. Suddenly she shivers, but it isn't from a chill and instead more of a feeling on the back of her neck. Slowly she turns, her eyes locking with the blue eyes standing at a table in the back. For some reason, unknown to her, she leaves the sanctuary of the herding students and stalks over to him.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to poke you in your eyes and then we'll see if you're looking so hard Dugrey," she growls as she stops a few feet from him. Time for another bickering match. He grabs his chest in mock pain.  
  
"You wound me Mary," he says smirking beyond belief. She merely huffs at him deciding she doesn't want to be late. She starts to turn on her heel but is immediately caught in the arm by Tristan's firm grasp. Her head snaps to him as she yanks her arm from his hand.  
  
"Excuse me but leave your hands to yourself," she snaps at him looking angry. He takes a step closer to her, but her pride prevents her from stepping back. By now they are completely alone in the cafeteria. His eyes burn into hers fiercely. He looks at her a moment, stepping so close the heat of their bodies can be felt. For a moment his eyes seem in a trance, but he quickly blinks it away as the smirk returns, playing on his lips. She sets her jaw firm.  
  
"How can you say that Mary. I know you want me," he whispers in a husky rolling tone and his breath is felt on her face. An uncontrollable shiver runs down her spine. He begins to take one more step to her, which would leave them so close their bodies would be touching, but her instincts tell her this is far enough and she steps back, to his disappointment.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to fix it," and with that she turns on her heel and walks away from him, leaving him completely alone and more disappointed then she realizes.  
  
***  
  
The night is a blur, passing indolently outside Dean's car window. The sappy, romantic music is set low, more as background sounds then anything, and the feel of the leather seat beneath her are not known to Rory Gilmore, for she is lost in deliberation within her own mind. Her thoughts mainly consist of why it is she is suddenly having all these funny moments with the guys in her life, and why they all seem to have a new, incredibly different, effect on her. She continues this silent contemplating for the entire drive to Hartford, where she is on her date with Dean at some unknown restaurant. It isn't until they have arrived in front of what seems to be a very fancy restaurant that he speaks to her.  
  
"We're here," he says smiling at her as he turns the car off. He quickly climbs out and helps her from the car. They walk together, arms linked, into the elegant restaurant. The entrance is festooned with a beautiful glass chandelier, its light filling the room brightly. A waiter approaches and he directs them towards a two-person table. They seat themselves, Dean grinning proudly, and Rory looking about nervously. For some reason she feels weird in such a place; it is almost too much for her. Dean himself looks around excitedly.  
  
"What do you think Rory?" he asks her his eyes gleaming like a child's. She forces herself to smile sweetly, and she nods.  
  
"I love it. It's perfect," she lies. She shifts her weight in the chair as she crosses her legs the best she can under the small table, but in the process she kicks Dean's shin. He winces as her high heels make contact with his bone.  
  
"Oh sorry," she says wincing. He shakes his head reassuringly as suddenly a waiter approaches smiling forcefully. Rory sighs to herself giving in to the fact that it is obvious she is stuck in this place. They order, eat, and have little conversation but Dean doesn't notice that her mind is evidently somewhere else. She is about to suggest they leave without having desert when suddenly a familiar, nagging voice is heard from behind, catching her full attention. As she turns her fears are reassured, and her stomach twists into a knot. Paris *and* Tristan are just walking in together and, of course, bickering amongst each other. Behind them trail their dates; one is Jess, the other a petite full figured blonde. Rory immediately spins back around, and she attempts to hide her face behind her hand. Dean looks at her puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing Rory?" he asks her in a low whisper, his eyes darting about expectantly. She slowly nods her head to the side, in the direction of the group. Rory knows Dean wouldn't recognize any of them, except Jess, and that isn't a good thing. Dean's brows immediately furrow in anger at the very sight of the dark haired boy.  
  
"Dean can we go now?" she asks him pleadingly. He hesitates before nodding in agreement and the two quickly stand from their chairs. Dean hastily plops a small tip on the table before pulling Rory in the direction of the exit, which unfortunately is the entrance as well. Rory's stomach churns as she nears the group and she silently prays they won't see them. They do, and it immediately convinces Rory that God hates her. Tristan's mouth grows into a huge smirk. Paris's face instantly becomes angry. Jess stands, looking completely uncomfortable and the blonde stands totally oblivious to the unfortunate acquaintance.  
  
"Well well well. Look what's popped up in my part of town," says Tristan slyly as he pulls his date from behind him and into his embrace. "If it isn't dear Mary." At that Dean's eyes narrow and Rory can feel his muscles tighten angrily. She reassuringly squeezes his arm but he brushes it off in a new wave of anger.  
  
"So you must be Tristan? Should of known by your whole get up," Dean comments his voice in an almost menacing growl. Tristan's smirk only widens.  
  
"So you've heard of me? Well Mary aren't I lucky to be so popular," he says looking straight into her eyes with immense intensity. Rory can't help but stare back totally captivated by his intimidating gaze. Dean suddenly pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. His touch doesn't seem as gentle as usual and he seems to be showing her off. Rory suddenly gets the nagging want to leave as quickly as possible before the situation escalates into something more unpleasant.  
  
"Let's just go Dean," she mumbles as she attempts to pull him past the group. But he stubbornly stands his ground, his eyes locked on Tristan.  
  
"If I find out that you've bothered Rory ever again, you'll personally hear from me," he growls at Tristan who stands still, smirking. Rory feels angry with him for playing it cool while her boyfriend is getting all riled up. She again pulls on his arm and this time he follows, his eyes still locked on Tristan, even as he walks. Rory attempts to say bye to Jess when suddenly Dean lets out a loud groan. He is now staring at Jess, who stands about six inches shorter then he but still determined to show his pride.  
  
"And you're here too. This is just great Rory. All your admirers are here," he says getting his face in Jess's. Rory suddenly stomps her foot in an outburst of searing anger.  
  
"This is enough! Dean we are leaving!" she yells at him loud enough that the entire restaurant's attention is now on the group. Dean hesitates a moment as he glares at both Tristan and Jess before taking Rory's hand in his and sweeping her away.  
  
The entire ride home is spent in silence, for Rory is too angry with him to try speaking to him. *The nerve of him* she thinks to herself. She expects an act like that coming from Tristan and maybe even Jess but not Dean, her beloved boyfriend who says he trusts her. *How can he say he trusts me when he's always so suspicious of the other guys in my life? He can't possibly trust me if he gets this jealous over a silly encounter!* she again thinks to herself as she tries to straighten out her jumbled thoughts. But it isn't working.  
  
They arrive outside Rory's house and Dean cuts the engine quickly, yet they still remain in silence. He starts to turn to her but she immediately goes for the door handle.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Dean," she says quickly as she climbs out and slams the door behind her. She goes hurling into her house, flinging her jacket across her room as she grabs for her pajamas. As expected, though, Lorelei appears in the doorway with a peculiar expression on her face.  
  
"Tough night kid?" she asks as she always does casually making Rory's business her own business. Rory stares at her mother for a moment, remembering how she manages to always do that and it makes her smile. Her mother raises a brow at her daughter as Rory's expression quickly changes.  
  
"Yeah mom. There was the good, the bad, and the in-between. Let's just say its great to know where I stand. My boyfriend doesn't trust me. The guy I hate with all my being is no longer just in my school life but in my social life. And the one boy I thought I could turn to and be able to talk with about my problems suddenly has feelings for me. I'm a regular Madonna," she says exasperated as she plops onto her bed with a groan. Lorelei instinctively joins her daughter on the bed and lovingly rubs her back.  
  
"That's right girl. Sit back and relax and let them do all the bitter fighting," she says with a wide grin. Rory rolls her eyes at her crazy mother but smiles anyway. Together the two sit and discuss what it would be like to be in a world without men and in the end they agree it's best to have them. Who would there be to make the Gilmore Girls coffee every morning?! 


	4. Ch. 4 Minus Two, Leaves One

A/N: THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE! I'm soooooooooo sorry it soooo long but I spent a lot of time trying to think of what should happen next, and then it hit me! Bah!! Its great. (Sorry Dean fans but Dean's out of the picture, for now. Hehe ::smiles evilly::) Anyway read and review! I want to know if you like the direction I've taken with the story. (Oh and now its not completely to the plot of the show, its MY fic now!)  
  
***  
  
Time had passed, much time. It is now precisely an entire year later from where we left off. Rory has grown, all the teens have. They've grown in maturity and are actually a respectable bunch. Yet they are not a group, for now none are friends. All had parted their own ways. It was sad really, but from that day when they all argued much had happened.  
  
Dean had not much later been caught cheating on Rory. Rory had found him on the park bench with a blonde girl, and he was kissing her passionately. It wasn't until much later that even though she thought he was a jerk, and he didn't deserve anyone, she had some idea to what he was really about. Dean had been kissing the girl yes, but it was differently from the way he would kiss Rory. When he'd kiss Rory it'd be a gentle embrace and he would shyly enter her mouth with graceful swiftness. As he was kissing the girl, it was more forced, and needy. He had truly cared for Rory, very much so, but he was naive and only believed he truly loved her. As sad as it was, the boy didn't know what love was like.  
  
Paris and Jess didn't last. It took that one date, that one disaster filled moment, for their hopeful friendship to be crushed. Rory felt that she was somewhat responsible even though it was Dean who started the whole excited bickering match. So Paris was, well Paris, as she always was. She did all her work and strived even harder to be better than Rory, and to which of late she has accomplished.  
  
Jess was still his hard-core stubborn self. His habits had never changed. He kept up with his streak of successfully pissing off the entire town. He was still the object of most blame, no matter the extent of the so-called 'crime'. There was no such thing as crime in Stars Hollow, though most unfortunate for Jess.  
  
Probably the most changed, though, was Tristan. Or maybe he's unchanged? It's hard to tell actually. He was still the class idol, Mr. Popular. He still walked around with a swarm of girls surrounding him and hanging on his every word. Yeah, he still likes to hear his own voice. But something was different. He was a little subtler with his actions. He never made crude remarks in class anymore and as a matter of fact he kept to himself. There was something wrong, though, and the random bypassing person wouldn't be able to put their finger on it.  
  
Now Rory actually was the most unchanged. Simply put, she's still Rory Gilmore, daughter to Lorelei Gilmore. Her schoolwork and passion to attend Harvard were still her number one priority and she had yet to let anything get in the way. When she first broke up with Dean she had a rocky time but she turned out okay. She actually spent her time competing with Paris, but they were farthest from friends, unfortunately.  
  
Now completely separated, none ever inquired of the other, and they continued about their own business.  
  
*** "Lane p-lease," says Rory agitated. The two sat outside on Lane's porch step, in utter boredom. Lane, being restricted from leaving her property once again, was nicely accompanied by Rory for yet another after school afternoon on the porch. All was peaceful until Lane unintentionally brought about a debate.  
  
"I'm telling you she was playing around. When that skanky pop princess first "came onto the scene" I could tell she was completely playing a role. Not only is her chest fake but so is her entire good girl image. Britney Spears is the cause for her breakup. Poor Justin!" exclaims Lane clutching her chest in hurt.  
  
"First of all, Lane, since when do you like Justin Timberlake? Second, this is not something I want to hear about," says Rory, throwing her hands up in disbelief.  
  
"Well I do now. That bitch had to break his little heart! I heard rumors at school that he was going to propose to her," she explains emotionally.  
  
"Lane, that rumors been going around for a year," Rory says in an attempt to squash her best friend of any images she has of Justin.  
  
Lane opened her mouth to speak but instead she froze completely still, her eyes locked on the street. Rory follows her gaze and she too freezes. At the end of the walk was standing Henry, his eyes placed upon Lane. The two stare at each other in silence for a moment. Rory can feel her stomach knot uncomfortably.  
  
Lane slowly rises to her feet, not looking away from him. Rory follows her actions confused and unsure of what to do.  
  
"Lane I need to talk to you," Henry says softly. Rory looked between the two for a moment before turning to Lane and soothingly placing her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Lane," Rory whispers. Lane nods but her eyes stay nervously locked on Henry. Rory turns and walks to the street, giving Henry a sympathetic smile as she passes him.  
  
As she crosses the street her eyes catches to a women exiting the mini mart. It was Lane's insane mother. Panic instantly swells in he chest. *I have to stop her from seeing Lane talking to Henry!* she thinks hysterically to herself. Rory quickly hurries towards Mrs. Kim.  
  
"Mrs. Kim! Funny I should run into you here," exclaims Rory. Lane's mother merely gives her an annoyed look, causing Rory's stomach to churn nervously.  
  
"Actually I have a question I want to ask you," Rory says fiddling with her belt loop. Mrs. Kim's remains the same.  
  
"Well, I uh." Rory began to trail off but quickly spit out, "How long is Lane not allowed off your property again?" Her mother's face remains completely book. Rory shivers under her stare.  
  
"I don't know how long Lane stay in house," she says in her Korean accent. Rory just about yelped right there. *I need to think of something to say!* she thinks as she continues to fidget.  
  
"You can't keep still," she says simply before shifting the weight of the grocery bags from one arm to the other. Rory eyes them a moment, a smile threatening to break from her lips.  
  
"You know Mrs. Kim, Lane has this dying craving for some of that Chicken Flavored Ramon Noodle Soup. Did you pick her up any? I think she would really appreciate having some," Rory asks, looking interested in the contents of the bag. Lane's mother suddenly blinks and she looks to the bag as well.  
  
"I did not know Lane want soup," she says hesitating a moment. With an agitated sight she says, "I'll go get some." And with that she turns back towards the mini mart.  
  
Rory smiles triumphantly to herself. With one last glance to the talking couple, she too turns down the street towards her house where coffee surely awaits!  
  
***  
  
"Okay, calm down. What, I can't understand you Lane?" Lorelei yells into the telephone in attempt to get through to Lane. Hearing her mother from the other room, Rory curiously enters the room, her steaming coffee mug in hands. She looks to her hysterical mother, whose expression is not only worried but scared. Lorelei looks to Rory and mouths "it's Lane". As if by instinct, Rory grabs the phone from her mother anxiously. Lorelei gives her a look before rolling her eyes.  
  
"Lane?" Rory exclaims into the phone.  
  
"Rory! Oh god how I need to talk to you!" she exclaims already lost to hysteria.  
  
"What happen with Henry? What'd he say?" Rory questions excitedly. She plops onto the couch as she takes a long sip of her coffee.  
  
"You will not believe what he did! Rory I can't believe that he asked me to come! How stupid does he think I am anyway?" she babbles into the phone not particularly to Rory. Rory hesitates, letting her speak. Lane sighs loudly.  
  
"Rory, he's getting married! I can't believe he's getting married! He's not even out of high-school and he's already betrothing himself for life to some chick he barely knows!" she exclaims hysterically. Rory instantly becomes stunned at these words. *Married!?* she thinks to herself. *How.what.!?* Rory takes in a sharp breath.  
  
"And Rory, he wants me to come," she says in almost a whisper. Rory blinks in confusion.  
  
"To the wedding?" Rory asks unable to believe her words.  
  
"Yes," Lane states simply. Rory's voice suddenly gets caught in her throat as her mouth goes dry. *Is she kidding me? There is no way he could be that cruel.* she thinks again to herself.  
  
"Well, Why.I mean, what.what's he thinking asking you to come Lane!?" Rory manages to stutter out. Lane merely sighs through the phone.  
  
"I'm not sure, really. He did mention that it's important to him that I come, though. He actually said that over and over again. Rory I don't know what to do!" she cries out sadly into the phone. Rory sighs.  
  
"I can't help you Lane. It's up to you whether you want to go, I guess," Rory says with yet another deep sorrowful sigh. Rory's stomach constricts as she feels the pain that Lane must be feeling. *Poor girl. How can he do such a thing to her?* Rory thinks to herself. Lane sighs again into the phone.  
  
"All this sighing." Rory whispers. "It's a sign of sadness Lane. If he's making you this unhappy, I wouldn't recommend going to that wedding. It's only an indication of heartache and that's not fair to you." Lane suddenly goes silent.  
  
"I'm going," Lane says firmly. Rory blinks in shock.  
  
"HUH!?" Rory exclaims confused into the phone. Lane repeats herself, just as firmly. As if Lane could see her, Rory's mouth gapes open in the most expressive manner.  
  
"You're going?" Rory asks to reassure herself that she had heard right.  
  
"I'm going," Lane repeats. Rory again gapes in shock.  
  
"BUT WHY!?" Rory exclaims loudly. Lorelei peaks down the hall at Rory from the kitchen, giving her a concerned but interested look.  
  
"Because I need to meet her. Closure Rory. I need it, badly," she explains her voice suddenly very calm. Rory stays silent a moment before sighing.  
  
"I guess you're right," Rory says. She hesitates a bit, contemplating to whether or not to say what she's about to say. "Lane. Do you want me to come with you?" There's silence, then an enormous intake of breath.  
  
"WOULD YOU REALLY?!" she screams into the phone. Rory jerks her head from the phone in surprise, wincing at the deafening ring in her ear. Rory nods her head as if Lane could see her.  
  
"Yep, if you want me to that is."  
  
"Of course I want you to! On Rory things will be a lot easier if you're there," Lane says her voice full of gratitude. Rory smiles to herself, knowing she's done a good thing.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelei calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah Mom?" Rory calls back.  
  
"I need you! I think I just set the coffee pot on fire!" And with that said Rory and Lane say their good-byes and Rory's off to save her mother from the hellish coffeepot.  
  
***  
  
The rain had drizzled all night, and had yet to cease as Rory parks her car in the Chilton parking lot. In an attempt to escape the downpour Rory quickly rushes from her car and through the large swinging front doors. Lugging her heavy backpack through the crowded hallways it seems that everyone is soaked to the bone. *Man, its really pouring* she thinks to herself as she drops her bag and opens her locker.  
  
She begins to go through the books in her locker when suddenly she is run into from behind. She would have been knocked over if it weren't for a pair of very strong hands bracing her from behind. Surprised at the whole event she squeaks, trying to stand back to her feet.  
  
"Hey Greg watch where you're going," mumbles a familiar husky voice from behind her ear. The bracing hands suddenly remove themselves from her shoulders as soon as she's steady again on her feet. As she turns to thank the person who had helped her she quickly takes back the apology that had been on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Mary, I knew you'd come swooning into my arms sooner or later," says Tristan in a triumphant tone. Rory's intense blue eyes instantly narrow.  
  
"I was going to say thank you but I think I won't now. Even after a year you've yet to change one bit," Rory exclaims staring him dead in the eye. His expression remains the same as he leans against the lockers beside hers. Growling under her breath she turns away to gather the remaining books, hoping he'll take the hint and leave, but she has no such luck.  
  
Sighing to herself she closes her locker and begins to pick up her incredibly heavy bag. Tristan, noticing her struggles to lift it, instantly moves to help her. Their hands meet, creating an amazing electric shock down her spine. Surprised at her body's reaction she unintentionally jerks the bag away from him.  
  
"Woah ho, sor-ry, *Mary*. I was only trying to help but I guess you can't take assistance," he says looking irritated. With their hands still touching she lifts her bag strap to her shoulder, trying to make it look easy. He suddenly grabs her hand.  
  
"Mary, why do you hate me so?" he asks with big puppy dog eyes, but it is obvious from the smirk so strategically placed on his lips that he's playing at something. She stares at her hand in his, a sudden shiver visibly running down her spine. A strand of her damp, brown hair falls in her eyes. His eyes quickly soften as his hand slowly raises to her face. Suddenly snapping from the trance she releases her hand from his grip, and she takes a step back out of his reach. His eyes instantly harden.  
  
"What is your problem Rory!?" he snaps at her angrily. Surprised by his sudden angry outburst she blinks at him speechless. Growling he turns on his heel and begins to strut away. She steps to go after him but the bell suddenly rings, forcing her to turn her attention to getting to class.  
  
***  
  
Rory sits staring out the window at the still pouring rain pattering lightly against the sill as Mr. Medina drones on in the background. The entire day her focus had been off, since the encounter with Tristan that is. Not only had she been forced to go without coffee at lunch because, for one, she forgot to bring her own, and for two, the schools cappuccino machine had broken not moments before she reached for it, to her displeasure.  
  
Now it is last period and the clock seems to be ticking along slower than usual, leaving to Rory to her thoughts. *Why do I feel guilty for being so rude to him this morning? I mean its Tristan! I shouldn't feel bad because he's a jerk to me all the time. He deserves horrible treatment.* she thinks to herself. But even at these thoughts she sighs sorrowfully. Even if Tristan is a jerk all the time, no one deserves to be treated so horribly, ever. Deciding it best to say her apologies as soon as possible she check the clock, again, hoping that she will run into him in the hallway.  
  
From behind Rory a loud coughing erupts, stopping Mr. Medina in mid sentence, and bringing about the entire classes attention to be turned elsewhere. The cougher was none other than an allergenic outcast named Sugar Hanson. According to popular rumor her parents had been hippies in the early seventies and her eldest brothers name is Cloud Hanson. *Poor girl* thinks Rory.  
  
Sugar's coughing fit had yet to cease so with the request from Mr. Medina Rory was assigned to accompany her to the water fountain. Rory gently pats her on the back as she leans down to take a sip from the drinking fountain. A sound from down the hall turns her attention from the messy hared blond to the noise's origin, none other than Tristan himself. Having not noticed her standing in the middle of the hall he proceeds to meander his way along the lockers, looking in classroom door windows and deliberately making a nuisance of himself. Rory frowns at his behavior and starts to reconsider her proposal to apologize as she places her hands firmly on her hips. Rolling her eyes she looks back to Sugar who was still drinking. *How much can that girl drink anyway?* she thinks annoyed.  
  
Finally she stands up for a second, wipes her mouth, than goes down again for more water. Rory suppresses a loud groan by biting her lip.  
  
"Why Mary you look adorable," Tristan coons in her ear. His hot breath tickles her neck seductively, causing a shiver to run through her. He must have noticed it because he lightly ran his fingers up her arms, still whispering in her ear.  
  
"Do you like that Mary? My hot body standing so close to yours that you can feel the heat radiating from me?" he says making a point to move his body closer to hers. Under his touch Rory freezes, unable to move away from him. Her mind screams at her that Tristan is bad, a complete jerk not worth letting him get a good touch. She's torn from her thoughts when suddenly there is a loud beep through the speakers in the ceiling sound, signaling an announcement. Her body instantly becomes mobile again and she steps away from him, giving him dirty, yet nervous looks all the while. The head masters voice suddenly sounds loudly.  
  
"Attention students and teachers," he says. Rory glances to the water fountain to find no one there. She glances around, looking for Sugar, and for the first time realizing that she had left her alone with Tristan. She steals a quick glance at him to see him staring with a smirk. Even though the famous smirk infuriates her, she can't help but feel a faint blush creep up her neck. The head master continues his speech.  
  
"Due to excessive rainfall over the past twenty-four hours a severe flood warning is in effect for the counties of Hartford and Stars Hollow." At this Rory's ears perk up, and her heart beats nervously. She glances around, hoping to find a window. Finding none close, she quickly struts down the hall in search of one. *Mom* Rory thinks worried. The headmaster continues.  
  
"According to school procedure, we are not allowed to dismiss classes until the warning has been lifted. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We'll keep you updated." And with that his announcement was over. Having found the only window in the school to be the front doors, Rory peeks out to find the sky dark as night, the wind whipping the trees, and the rain pouring like a waterfall. Sighing nervously she closes the door and turns back to the hall, only to run smack into Tristan.  
  
"Woah Mary watch where you're going," he says sarcastically, holding her arms to brace her from falling back.  
  
"My name is not Mary!" she yelps angrily. Her brows furrow and her normally bright blue eyes darken in anger. Surprised by her reaction he steps back, apologetically holding up his hands.  
  
"Sorry Rory I didn't mean." he trails off not knowing what to say. She stares at him.  
  
"You didn't mean to what? Tristan I haven't talked to you in like a year and suddenly I run into you and you're my new admiring shadow. Your attitude is not appreciated at all," she says still angry with him. At that she steps past him. Before she can go further, he gently grasps her arm in his hand.  
  
"Rory wait," he pleads. She turns to him, surprised by his sincerity but her eyes remain narrowed.  
  
"What?" she asks in an exasperated tone. She inhales a breath, forcing herself to relax.  
  
"What's got you worried?" he asks evidently concerned. Rory sighs, meeting his eyes.  
  
"My Mom's stuck at work in Stars Hollow and I'm stuck here, at Chilton, with you." She would've continued but by the look on his face she decided it best to stop there.  
  
"You know Mary, I'm really not all that bad," he says his smirk returning to his lips. Rory rolls her eyes dramatically, instantly turning away. With his hand still gripped firmly around her arm she's pulled back. She looks to him expectantly.  
  
"What?" he asks innocently. She gives him an "oh please" look.  
  
"May I have my arm back?" she asks in a demanding tone. He looks to her puzzled and then to his hand.  
  
"Oh! I didn't realize.Are you sure you want me to let go. I mean we could hang out here, together, and alone." he trails off, pulling her towards his chest. Surprised by her lack of resistance he gently embraces her into an intimate hug. He feels her muscles relax but she doesn't return the friendly embrace.  
  
"Rory. I know I give you a hard time but its only because I like you. You know that right?" he asks into her hair. Surprised by his soft voice she merely nods into his chest. Suddenly, she snaps. Angry more with herself than him she pushes him away from her angrily.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" she demands loudly, her voice echoing off of the high Chilton walls. Taken aback by her sudden outburst he merely blinks at her as her brows furrow offended. He too instantly becomes angry, not with himself but her.  
  
"Oh my god! You are impossible!" he yells throwing his hands up in frustration. "Impossible!" he adds. Growling she turns away, this time he lets her go without stopping her.  
  
***  
  
Returning to her classroom over ten minutes later than Sugar got Rory into trouble. Mr. Medina had asked her where she went, right in front of the entire class. She lied saying she went to the bathroom but even after she returned to her seat Mr. Medina eyed her with a peculiar look. Rory sighs, glancing out the window. She lets out a groan realizing she hadn't thought of looking out the window in the classroom rather than going all the way to the front door and coming back late. *Ooooh that boy! One of these days I'm going to just kick him.* she thinks irritably.  
  
Outside the rain continues to fall in waves of heavy droplets. The sky above churns, obviously not going to let up any time soon. Disappointed at the situation she slumps back in her chair, defeated. There is no way, with this weather, that they are going to be let out any time soon. A light tap on her shoulder suddenly brings her from her thoughts. It was Madeline, who was sitting behind her, and she was pointing to the door.  
  
"Looks like he wants you more than before," Madeline mumbles behind her. Rory looks to the door to see Tristan motioning for her to come to the door. She stubbornly shakes her head. *I'm not getting in trouble again* she thinks. His eyes narrow as he continues to motion for her to come. Rory quickly turns her head back to the window, attempting to ignore him.  
  
"Why if it isn't my dear friend Tristan," says Mr. Medina loudly. The class quiets and Rory returns her attention to the door, where now Mr. Medina was letting in Tristan.  
  
"Can I help you?" Mr. Medina asks. When Tristan doesn't respond and merely picks at his nails ignorantly he sighs.  
  
"Well since you're already in here I guess you should stay," he mumbles motioning for him to take a seat. The famous smirk quickly locks on his lips as he instantly makes his way down Rory's aisle. He stops at Madeline's side.  
  
"May I?" he asks motioning to her seat. Without hesitation she hops from her seat, grinning from ear to ear. He gladly seats himself, his eyes flitting around the room comfortably before stopping on Rory in mock surprise.  
  
"Why Mary I didn't notice you were sitting there. How nice to see you again," he says, his voice intentionally seductive. Madeline who had seated herself in the seat beside Tristan picked up on the conversation.  
  
"Again? When did you see her?" she asks nosily. Rory sends her a death glare but the girl is too infatuated by Tristan's presence to notice.  
  
"Just a minute ago. If I recall correctly she was delicately embraced in my strong arms, shivering from my mere touch." he explains not lifting his blue eyes from her blue eyes. Rory's eyes widen but quickly narrow.  
  
"Madeline ignore him. He's making up stories to brag to his friends," she says calmly, facing back to the front. Tristan leans forward in his seat, tentatively touching the back of her neck with the tips of his fingers. He softly messages her skin.  
  
"Why are you so high-strung about our relationship Rory? Its not healthy to keep things secret," he says all the while smirking. She whips back around locking with his eyes.  
  
"Its not healthy to be so arrogant," she snaps at him. Mr. Medina suddenly clears his throat loudly. Rory forces herself to ignore his touch and pay attention to the teacher.  
  
"Students, I don't know how long this is going to be, but like many of you, I have places to be. I want to get out of her as soon as you do, so I'm going to go talk with the Head Master. Behave please," he says heading out the door but eyeing the class. As soon as he's out the door the class erupts into a short cheer and then back to loud conversation. A ball of paper suddenly flies past Rory's head, startling her.  
  
"Mary its paper. No need to be frightened," he remarks. Seductively he leans forward, his lips brushing her ear. "I'll protect you," he whispers his hot breath on her neck. A small shiver runs down her spine and her mind swirls with thoughts. *Smack him. Do it Rory, just smack him!* she yells at herself. Unable to, though, she suddenly stands to her feet, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the classroom. He doesn't hesitate to bicker with her.  
  
"If you want me now we can go right here," he says pulling her to the door to the janitors closet. His hand, now closed around hers firmly, pulls her into the closet before she can protest. The door slams shut behind them.  
  
"Tristan!" she snaps turning the doorknob and unsuccessfully pushes it. It doesn't budge.  
  
"Oh my god," she mumbles. Letting out an exasperated sigh Tristan nonchalantly reaches for the knob and pushes. It still doesn't budge.  
  
"I think it's locked," he says not sounding at all concerned. Rory stares at him wide-eyed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I'm stuck in here, with you!" she exclaims angrily. A wide grin appears on his face as he looks around.  
  
"Yep Mary. Stuck alone with me, in a locked closet," he says looking back to her. His eyes lock with hers, and he slowly takes a step closer to her. She automatically steps away. He takes two steps closer, and she again steps away, this time accidentally running into the shelf behind her. He takes one more step so he's inches from her body.  
  
"Tristan." she starts but trails off. He lightly runs his fingers across her shoulders and down her arms. She shivers unable to stop the reaction. His eyes soften as they gaze into hers.  
  
"Rory." he says trailing off as he too shivers. Rory opens her mouth to speak but her voice seems lost. *Why does this keep happening?* she wonders to herself. Tristan gently cups his hands around her chin, and he slowly brings his face to hers. She stares into his eyes, frozen stiff. As his lips gently brush hers a wrenching shiver runs through her and her stomach churns nervously. As quickly as it had come the kiss ends. He pulls away not sure whether he should deepen the kiss or not. He looks to her only to see her eyes still closed. He smiles, pulling his hands away from her face. Slowly he backs away, turning back to the door.  
  
Rory slowly peers open her eyes, surprised to no longer see him in front of her but attempting to pick the lock. Rory stands, frozen in her spot unable to speak. Tristan continues to fiddle with the lock until finally there's a loud click. He turns the knob and it swings open with ease, presenting the deserted hallway. He looks back to her still frozen form.  
  
"Rory come on." he mumbles taking her hand and pulling her from the closet. He closes the door behind them and leads her back to the classroom, their hands still clasped. When they reach the he turns to her.  
  
"Snap out of it chick. I don't think you want everyone knowing that you and I just made out in the janitors closet now do you.Mary?" he says deliberately saying the forbidden nickname. At the sound of his arrogant but assuring voice she snaps from her frozen state. Immediately she whaps him in the head with her hand.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaims rubbing his head.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" she growls at him. "And we didn't make out. That was merely a quick kiss. It wasn't all that good of one anyway," she mumbles turning to the door.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute! Did I just hear you say Tristan Dugrey's kiss was no good?" he questions grabbing her by the shoulders. Her blue eyes narrow.  
  
"Yes I did," she states simply. She attempts to brush his hands away but he tightens his grip.  
  
"Let go of me Triston," she says squirming in his tight grip. His eyes suddenly soften and he lets her go. He takes a step back.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry," he says sounding sincere. She still gives him a skeptical look. He sighs.  
  
"I just want you to know," he says leaning closer to her so his lips are inches from hers," that I wanted to kiss you a lot more in that closet." Her eyes suddenly flicker to his lips, a gesture noticed by Tristan. His licks his lips. Suddenly she closes the gap between them, her lips meeting his in a searing, but abrupt, kiss. Too shocked with her own actions, she quickly pulls away and skids into the classroom before she is tempted to deepen this kiss.  
  
A smile slowly forms on his lips. *You're getting there Dugrey, you're getting there.* Without a second thought he enters the busy classroom, trying to hide the genuine grin on his lips. 


	5. Ch. 5 One Returns, Then Leaves

A/N: Sorry about the tremendously long wait but I've been caught up in another one of my stories (not to mention school work) that has taken up most of my free time. Sorry again!! This chapter doesn't include much troryness. And if its kind of a cliff hanger I'm sorry. (don't hurt me!) But next chapter will be a BIG turning point! ::has the plot all planned out:: Ookay here goes!  
  
***  
  
"Mom, you know I don't believe in fairy tales," Rory states simply as she sets her coffee mug on the kitchen table. Her mother gives her a skeptical look.  
  
"Of course you do. Remember when you were six and you saw 'The Little Mermaid'? You wanted to be just like her. Remember I bought you that cute red wig and you wore it all around town?" explains Lorelei, a huge mocking grin on his face. Rory gives her a look of utter disbelief. Disregarding her mother's comment Rory continues.  
  
"I'm just saying that there's no way Lane's going to walk into Henry's wedding with me, and then walk out of the wedding hand in hand with him. It just doesn't work that way."  
  
"You're too realistic. Can't you use that imagination you used to have? Or have you lost that along with your sense of who's hot and who's not?" Lorelei asks pointing her finger accusingly at her daughter. Rory's brow furrow in confusion.  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelei takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
"What's what supposed to mean babe?"  
  
"You said I've lost my imagination and who's hot and who's not?" Rory asks confusion still written across her face.  
  
"Oh that!" Lorelei exclaims with a short laugh. When Rory's expression remains blank she clears her throat loudly. "When I was in Hartford today guess who I saw on the front page of the local newspaper?" Rory merely looks puzzled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dugrey family." Rory's face visibly pales. Lorelei grins at her daughter's reaction.  
  
"If you want to see it I picked one up for ya'!" Lorelei reaches behind her and drags the newspaper from the counter, plopping it loudly in front of Rory. Rory's eyes suddenly lock on the black and white photo strategically placed in the very center of the front page. Above the photo reads in big, black, bold letters, "Dugrey Heir Promised Fortune". Rory's brow furrows as she stares at Tristan's smiling face. She knew that smile, and she knew it wasn't real.  
  
"How come you never told me Tristan was so damn hot!" Lorelei suddenly exclaims out of nowhere. Rory jerks her head at her mother, giving her a dangerous death glare.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. How can you think that after all he's done to me! He's so arrogant, and rude, and utterly." Lorelei suddenly interrupts.  
  
"Gorgeous?" Rory huffs.  
  
"I was going to say intolerable, Mother," Rory snaps blandly. Lorelei's smirk suddenly broadens to a wide grin.  
  
"Ohhh you think so too! You think Tristan Dugrey is gorgeous!" Lorelei taunts in a high pitched shrill. Rory stares at her mother.  
  
"Mom, please," she says simply as she rises to her feet, mug in hand.  
  
"You like Tristan you think he's a hottie!" Lorelei's taunting rings all the way down the hallway as Rory makes her way out the door, and down the steps.  
  
Rory's eyes immediately shoot to the dimming evening sky. The swirling clouds from earlier that day had now disappeared from Stars Hollow. At the thought of the crazy weather, Rory's mind instantly runs back to the moment in the closet with Tristan. The look in his insanely blue eyes as he advanced on her was so seducing she was sure she had forgotten how to breathe. His blond tousled hair, looked even more touchable and at that very moment the urge to roughly run her hands through its golden mess was almost unbearable.  
  
At these thoughts Rory can feel her face suddenly grow hot, and she shakes herself from her gaze. Silently cursing herself she swiftly makes her way down the street towards the center of Stars Hollow where their Chinese food, readily prepared, is waiting for them at the take out counter. She quickly reaches her destination, pays for the food, and is again passing through the small town, two heavy paper bags filled with delicious Asian food in her hands. As she walks past the video rental store she suddenly slows to a complete stop, gazing into the dark windows. She smiles, remembering the last time she had been walking past the dark store, carrying her heavy bags of take out.  
  
One thought came to mind, Jess. Her smile quickly disappears as a hollow feeling suddenly settles in the pit of her stomach. Jess is gone, back to his Mother in New York, away. She hadn't seen him since he left three months ago, or heard of him. Even though Luke refused to show it, the boy's leaving had left him heartbroken; he loves his nephew very much. No one really knows why he decided to go back, he just did.  
  
Rory's shoulders slump as she walks on. Upon reaching her porch where she sulkily walks up the steps, she finds Lorelei waiting impatiently inside by the door. Rory gives her a peculiar look.  
  
"Heaven forbid you come outside," Rory states sarcastically. Lorelei raises a brow.  
  
"What happen to you!?" she questions as she takes a bag from her hand and pulls her into the house. She takes a nervous glance out the screened door before following her daughter into the kitchen. Rory plops down into a chair instantly followed by her mother who hadn't even waited until she was seated to start opening boxes of food. Rory rolls her eyes.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" Lorelei says not looking to her daughter, but instead looking across the kitchen and out the window.  
  
"Repeat what?" Rory asks innocently, knowing exactly what she was referring to, hoping with all hope that her mother's short attention span would prove to be useful and she would forget the question all together. With no such luck, Rory groans as Lorelei looks sharply from the window back to her.  
  
"Fine. I was passing by the movie rental and I started thinking about how much I miss Jess." Rory lets her sentence trail off, biting her lower lip. Lorelei expression instantly softens and she takes her daughter's hand gently into her own.  
  
"I know Ror, me too. Luke does too." Rory gives her mother a weak smile.  
  
"I just don't understand why he left! I didn't think he could do that to Luke." Lorelei shakes her head at the all too familiar conversation they were again about to start up.  
  
"Rory." Lorelei warns as she digs a finger into a box of food. Rory sighs as she watches her mother disgustingly pick out a piece of chicken and plop it in her mouth.  
  
"Mom, we have utensils," she says as she stands and walks to the drawer. Lorelei gapes at her daughter in shock.  
  
"I thought my own daughter knew me better!" she suddenly exclaims causing Rory to smile. She loves it when her mother does that. Turning a tense situation into something easier to handle. Rory grabs a few forks and returns to her seat at the kitchen table. The two sit in silence, munching on Pot Stickers and Crab Rangoon. Rory suddenly looks to her mom curiously.  
  
"So you really think Tristan's hot?" Rory asks her mother, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Lorelei looks to her daughter, studying her expression.  
  
"Of course babe. And if I'm not mistaken you think so too." Lorelei smiles as her daughter gives her a flustered look.  
  
"I already said I do not!" Rory exclaims as she stands to her feet. Lorelei has a puzzled expression.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asks her daughter.  
  
"I have to study." Rory turns towards her room door just as the phone rings, causing both Gilmores to jump. Lorelei looks to Rory, to the phone, and then back to Rory. Rolling her eyes Rory grabs it off the counter.  
  
"Hello?" she says into the phone. Lorelei stands and moves towards her. She perches her ear on the other side of the phone so she can hear as well. The line remains silent.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Rory repeats. The silence pursues before there's a click and the line goes dead. Rory looks to her mom.  
  
"What's wrong with the phone?" she asks her pushing the talk button repeatedly. "It's not working!" she exclaims. Lorelei hastily grabs it from her hand.  
  
"Let's see." she trails off as she begins to fiddle with all its buttons. "Why are there so many buttons on a single phone? What could they possibly all be for?" Lorelei mumbles as she continues to press buttons. She shrugs.  
  
"I don't think it's the phone babe. Something must have happen to the line. Let's check the wires." With that Lorelei grabs her daughters hand, the phone still in her other, and she drags her out of the house to the corner where the phone line meets the house. Rory gasps seeing that the line is no longer plugged into the house, but dangling from its pole, swaying back and forth as if it had to just been touched. Rory nudges her mom nervously.  
  
"How do you think that happen?" she asks the older Gilmore. Lorelei purses her lips, shaking her head. "I don't know," is her mumbled reply. Gripping her daughters arm she slowly pulls her towards the front door.  
  
"Mom what are you doing?" Rory asks confused. Lorelei proceeds to drag Rory into the house, grab her keys from the table beside the front door, and then drag her back out towards the car. "Uh, Mom." Rory repeats.  
  
"Get in," Lorelei instructs her daughter, getting in behind the wheel. Confused, Rory does as she's told. Lorelei then pulls out of the driveway.  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaims trying to get her to explain. "Where are we going already?"  
  
"Luke's." Rory's confused expression suddenly disappears as she realizes her mother's intentions.  
  
"Mom you know you can't just walk in there and expect Luke to drop everything to come fix our phone line do you?" Lorelei's eyes stay locked on the road in front of them. She nervously takes a glance at her rear- view mirror. Rory's brows furrow. "Mom what's wrong?" Rory asks softly, looking worried.  
  
"I don't know Rory. All day I've had this weird feeling that someone was out there, looking in our windows. Its been bothering me the entire day, and this little incident has pushed me to go to Luke for help," she explains as they slowly come up to the front of Luke's restaurant. The two get of the car, closing their car doors in unison.  
  
"How can he help mom? He's working." The two enter the restaurant, not at all surprised by the large number of people populating its tables. Lorelei steers Rory in the direction of the counter.  
  
"LUKE!" Lorelei yells loudly, knowing it will get his attention as it always does. Luke's annoyed face appears around the corner leading to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm busy," he says his voice agitated. He starts to turn back to the kitchen, when he notices the two Gilmore's worried expressions. He immediately strides to them.  
  
"What happen?" he asks trying not to sound too concerned. Lorelei explains the day's events to him quickly, her words and sentences rushed together nervously. Not used to seeing Lorelei act this way Luke shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, studying the two all the while.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asks sounding more concerned than anything. Rory looks to her mother expectantly.  
  
"Well." Lorelei begins. She lets out a long sigh. "I know you're busy Luke, but I'm nervous about being at our house all alone with Rory. We're helpless damsels in distress! Lukey please come save us!" she exclaims, her words meant to be funny but her tone of voice too shaken up to be considered comical. Luke takes one quick glance around his crowded restaurant, before nodding his head.  
  
"Alright I'll stay with you guys for a while. But just a little while! I have work to do you know," he says wiping down the counter with a wash cloth. Lorelei gives him a big smile.  
  
"Thanks Luke." Rory nods her thanks as well.  
  
***  
  
When they had returned from the diner, with Luke of course, they found their house eerily quiet. Usually the TV was blaring or Lorelei had music blasting through the house, but when they walked up the front porch steps, the only noise to be heard was the creaking of the old screen door's hinges. Lorelei manages to guide them into the house, Luke taking up the rear and Rory safely settled in the middle of their sauntering line. By the time they had reached the kitchen, the only thing suspicious was that their phone had been properly placed upon its receiver.  
  
Now, Lorelei stops dead in her tracks, causing the rest of the line to bump into one another. Luke, who had somehow managed to bang his knee on a coffee table, mutters under his breath in agitation.  
  
"Mom, why'd you stop?" Rory suddenly asks, her voice seeming to pierce the silence. Lorelei remains silent, standing stiff as a log. Noticing this, Rory's stomach suddenly churns in fear. But before she can ask her anything, though, her eyes follow her mother's gaze, which is locked on the Gilmore's partially cracked open back door. Rory stifles a squeak. Luke, not noticing their locked stares, clears his throat loudly.  
  
"Hello? Ladies! Why don't you just walk into the kitchen instead of standing in the hall like a bunch of morons," he says nudging Rory forward. Her feet remain planted in their place, much to his surprise. Noticing her concerned expression he follows her gaze to the cracked door. Trying to be as manly as possible he slowly walks past them into the kitchen. He glances around a bit, looking for something, or someone, out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing he shrugs, turning back to the still frozen Gilmores.  
  
"There's nothing here," he says nonchalantly. The two look to each other for a moment, then sigh loudly in unison. Luke notices both of their exhausted expressions.  
  
"I always knew that some day you would tire each other out," he explains with a short smirk before shaking his head in disbelief. Lorelei, who had plopped into one of the kitchen table chairs, merely sticks her tongue out at him. For Luke, the temptation is too great, and he quickly grabs her exposed tongue, surprising her entirely. He smirks as she tries to speak but nothing comes out but a short "ugh".  
  
"What was that Lorelei? I should've thought to do this before.it sure shuts you up." Luke begins to sit but Lorelei's quick reflexes gets the best of poor Luke and as he sits she kicks the chair away, making Luke miss the chair entirely and land hard with a bang on the hard kitchen floor. This causes him to release his grip on her tongue and she quickly clucks it to make sure it's still fully functional after such a horrid experience. Luke stares up at her angrily. Lorelei merely smirks in triumph.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" Luke exclaims angrily. Rory, who had retreated to her room the moment she became "unfrozen", pokes her head out her door.  
  
"What happen, I heard a loud bang?" she asks staring at Luke. She raises a brow and he merely huffs in agitation. He begins to stand to his feet but Lorelei instantly rests her feet on his leg, pinning him down.  
  
"Lorelei, stop this! Get your damn feet off me!" he growls trying his best to sound angry but still unable to hide the amusement in his voice. Lorelei grins at him.  
  
"Lukey." she begins poking out her lower lip in a huge pout. Rory, who had been watching the two, instantly retreats her head back into her room, fearful of the playful flirting about to occur in her kitchen. Sighing to herself she plops onto her bed, immediately staring to her ceiling. Before her mind could wonder, though, something on her chair by the window caught her eye. It was a thick book, one she didn't recognize. Pealing herself from the bed she strides over to the chair, seeing that the book is not one of hers. She picks it up, reading the title to be "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", she realizes the book is definitely not hers. Wondering where it came from she opens the cover causing a piece of paper to fall from it and landing gently at Rory's feet. She bends over and picks it up, reading its scribbled, yet decipherable, writing. She began to read it, her eyes swiftly trailing across the page.  
  
Rory, You probably are wondering how this book, one you wouldn't normally be interested in reading, suddenly appeared in your room? I'm giving it to you, a gift. I read it numerous times and I'll tell you for a children's book it's really interesting. For a change I actually can't wait until they make a movie out of it. Anyway, it's yours now, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Rory, I just wanted to leave you a reminder of me, Jess. I was originally returning to Stars Hollow to stay, but when I arrived I found you and your mom to be going about your usual business, like you did before I left. Actually the entire town's going about its usual business. I realized that me coming back wasn't necessary, so I decided, after waiting for you to get home all day, that I was going to leave you one of my few personal possessions. I'm so sorry for leaving the first time and not saying goodbye. So I'll make it up to you, and say it to you now.  
  
I've missed you Rory, and Luke. You two were the only one's who actually showed any liking towards me. Even though I didn't show it, I appreciated that very much. Thank you. I'd also like to thank you for being you. You brought the only enjoyment into my dreary life. Even though I hated this town, I still didn't want to leave it. I knew I would miss you too much. I'm sorry for doing this, but I just couldn't bear to say goodbye in person. So I'm saying it here. Rory, I care for you dearly, more than you probably realize. Goodbye. ~Jess  
  
Rory can feel the tears stinging at the corners of her blue eyes as she reads his final words. Biting her lip she looks between the book and the note, and the days events suddenly become clear to her. A squeal from the kitchen suddenly brings Rory from her thoughts, and she blinks away the tears. She sighs as she realizes she will have time to think about this later. Rory opens the door to her room to find Lorelei pinned on the ground beneath Luke's foot, squirming with all her might to get away from the heavy boots. "Luke!! Get off!!" Lorelei squeals between giggles. He merely smirks down at her.  
  
"Nu uh. This is payback," he says gently placing more pressure on her leg. She swats at it hoping to get it off.  
  
"Luke! I'm warning you. I'll scream!" Luke stops pressing down. He studies her a moment before growling under his breath and bringing his boot away from her. She stands to her feet in triumph.  
  
"Ha! I knew that'd get you." Rory clears her throat loudly, announcing her presence for the first time. At the sound of her voice the two snap their heads in her direction, both wondering how long she had been standing there. The frown on Rory's face quickly distracts Lorelei.  
  
"Hunny what's wrong?" Lorelei asks stepping towards her. Rory holds up the note in her hand. The two Gilmore's close the distance between each other, Rory being claimed by her mother's comforting arms. Rory hands her the note, all the while watching her mothers eyes swiftly cross the page. When she finishes she brings her daughter into a giant bear hug.  
  
"I'm sorry babe." Rory chokes back a sob, but instead she lets the tears flow freely, silently. Luke approaches them, and Lorelei silently hands him the note. Upon reading it he hesitates, before also being excepted into the elder Gilmore's warm arms. The three stay locked in the comforting brace for some time, as if they were a family. 


	6. Ch. 6 Left With One, And He's Simply Irr...

A/N: Geesh I take forever to write the simplest things. GAH STUPID PRINTER ISN'T WORKING!! What does it mean when it tries to take all the paper at once? -.- ::yells at stupid technology:: Its out to kill us all I tell you! It hates us! Well then.lol sorry about the rambling on about nothing. So yeah.here it is chapter 6! Finally! God I can't believe I take so long.o.o don't hate me! I'm sorry!! Thanks for the patience guys!  
  
***  
  
"Rory! Get your skinny little ass out here!" yells Lorelei from the family room where she's currently looking for her purse. "Dammit I need my license to actually drive." she lets her ramble trail off. Suddenly there's a loud bang from Rory's room causing Lorelei to abandon her search and quickly scurry to her daughter's room. She swings open the door to find books strewn across the floor.  
  
"Rory what happen?" Lorelei asks in shock at how messy her daughter's room had suddenly become. "You're room looks like mine!" Rory merely gives her a side-glance as she continues to rush about her room in obvious search of something. Lorelei raises a curious brow at her peculiar child.  
  
"Yo Ike what's up?" Lorelei asks stepping into her room. "What was the loud "BANG"?" Lorelei asks imitating the loud bang with a clap of her hands. Rory stops her search and looks to her mother.  
  
"A book dropped from my dresser," Rory states simply as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Lorelei stares intently at her daughter's expression. "What is it now?" Rory asks her placing her hands on her hips. Lorelei shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing. What are you lookin' for?" As if suddenly remembering her search Rory begins to look about her room again, a frown firmly placed on her lips.  
  
"I can't find those one earrings." she says letting her sentence trail off as she flings a shirt across the room. Lorelei's eyes follow the shirt.  
  
"Which ones Ike?" Rory continues her search.  
  
"You know those ones with the adorable silverish-heart-shaped-with-a- cute-design-on-them." Rory suddenly lets out a squeal. "Found them!" She triumphantly waves them in her mother's face.  
  
"That's nice hon, but we're already late for dinner as it is. Hey and for a change I can tell Emily its not *my* fault!" Lorelei exclaims with a grin. The two nonchalantly exit the room and make their way to the front door. Lorelei suddenly turns back remembering she has yet to find her purse.  
  
"Mom I'm driving," Rory explains reading her mother's mind. Shrugging, Lorelei follows her daughter out the door and to the car. The skies above seem to churn in a menacing swirl of grays and darker grays. They are waiting to cry their sorrow. The two climb into the car, and Rory pulls it away from the house. When they enter the highway Rory suddenly has a thought.  
  
"Mom.Did you call me "Ike"?"  
  
***  
  
Rory would have normally stopped her mother from repeatedly ringing her grandparent's doorbell but tonight she is too preoccupied to care. Lorelei continues to ring the doorbell until it finally snaps open with violent jerk. Lorelei raises a brow at her mother.  
  
"Why Emily what's got you so peeved this grand evening?" she asks innocently. Emily's frown, if possible, increased at hearing her daughter's sarcastic comment.  
  
"You know that was highly unnecessary Lorelei. Must you insist upon doing this every Friday night? This is our night as a family, and I'd like to keep it peaceful," Emily finishes as she waves them in. As they remove their coats Rory hears a sarcastic mutter sounding much like "when has it ever been peaceful" coming from Lorelei's direction. Rory's lips tug at the corners as she tries not to smile. Emily begins to step away from the two but abruptly stops, her expression plainly showing she has something to say.  
  
"Lorelei, Rory," she looks to the two of them before continuing, "we have a guest for dinner tonight so I would like for both of you to be on your best behavior." With that Mrs. Gilmore walks towards the dining room. Lorelei and Rory look to each other in curiosity. Lorelei raises a brow in curiosity.  
  
"Ooh I wonder who would dare come to a Gilmore dinner!" she exclaims giving an evil grin. Rory smiles at her mother as they proceed to follow the eldest Gilmore's example, and head to the dining room. Not at all surprised to find it empty the two seat themselves in their usual spots across from each other. Rory politely folds her hands in her lap while Lorelei eyes the bottle of wine fashionably centered in the middle of the table. Rory eyes her mother in return.  
  
"No Mom, not yet." Rory says to her mother as if she were some animal in need of obedience. Lorelei pouts before huffing to herself.  
  
"Fine.mother." she mumbles in mock anger under her breath but definitely loud enough for Rory to hear. Before Rory could retort, though, an excited Emily suddenly enters the room, seating herself beside Lorelei, instead of in her usual spot at the end of the table across from Richard. Lorelei gapes at her mother.  
  
"Mom did you forget your spot or something? You *always* sit at the end of the table," Lorelei explains, emphasizing on the 'always'. Emily settles a bit more into her seat before gently placing her hands in her lap.  
  
"I thought it would be polite to give our guest the end seat tonight," she explains simply, not bothering to say anymore. Lorelei begins to question her mother as to whom the mystery guest is, but yet another family member enters the room interrupting her. Richard nods to them all, giving them his usual wide grin he always had when he was excited about something.  
  
"Hey Grandpa," Rory says giving him one of her sweetest smiles, one that usually made Lorelei cringe and grind her teeth. Emily's expression suddenly turns to that of concern as she looks to her husband.  
  
"Richard where's our guest? I was sure he was staying for dinner." she began but was silenced when Richard raised his hand.  
  
"He's using the restroom my dear, no need to fret. He'll be here in a moment," Richard explains as their house chef brings in the food. He merely gives them a nod as he sets down the large, brown cooked goose and their many side dishes. Lorelei unintentionally licks her lips, reaching for her knife and fork in anticipation. Rory smiles at her mother.  
  
"Ah! And here he is!" exclaims Richard, rising to his feet. The entire party turns to look in the direction of the doorway. Rory's mouth suddenly goes dry, and she uses all her strength not to let out a yelp in surprise. Lorelei, after noticing her daughter's reaction, gives her a nudge from beneath the table. Rory is forced to look away and to her mother.  
  
"Tristan I am so glad you decided to stay. Pardon my manners. Girls," Emily says, motioning for the girls to stand as well, "this is Tristan Dugrey, our guest for the evening. He was personally selected by the head master of Chilton to be Richard's new intern. Rory you must know Tristan am I right?" Rory stares at him for a moment, his expression suave and confident. She gently nods her head, not trusting her voice to work without cracking. Rory can see her mother give her a look from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Tristan please take a seat and get as comfortable as you like. I'm excited to hear about this internship with Richard," Emily says as Tristan dutifully seats himself at the end of the table between Lorelei and Rory. The rest of them seat themselves as well. Rory averts a hasty glance in his direction before taking a sip of her water, hoping it will clear her voice so she can contribute to the discussion as usual. Lorelei suddenly nudges her from under the table. Rory looks to her.  
  
Lorelei mouths "you want to make a run for it while we still can?". Rory smiles at her mother, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head no. Lorelei's eyes narrow at her daughter as she again nudges her, this time a little harder. Rory gives her an irritated look. Lorelei begins to mouth something again but Rory stubbornly looks away. She can feel her mother shooting death rays at the side of her head. Emily politely clears her throat, giving Lorelei an incredulous look. The family, and Tristan, promptly begin their meal, all the while Rory tries not to stare at the suddenly tempting blonde beside her.  
  
***  
  
As the meal finishes up Rory feels the knot in her stomach begin to lesson with relief. For the entire meal she had managed as little conversation as possible with Tristan directly. For some unknown reason since that innocent kiss in the janitor's closet, Tristan's whole air of arrogance and that of a charming fellow out for nothing but a good time, is suddenly so undeniably attractive in Rory's eyes. She even had to make sure she crossed her left leg over her right leg so there wasn't any possiblity of her foot accidentally bumping into his leg, or any other body part of his for that matter.  
  
This, of course, did not go unnoticed to Lorelei, whom has a knack for catching onto the slightest difference in her daughter's behavior. As soon as they were mingling about the Gilmore mansion after they had finished dessert, Lorelei didn't waste a second before jumping down Rory's throat with questions, and of course, accusations.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Tristan huh?" Lorelei inquires curiously. Rory, whom had been trying her hardest to avoid this exact conversation, decides it will be best to give her short, witty answers and play dumb.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questions, suddenly looking interested in a painting hanging on the wall above her head. She stops to look it over, and Lorelei is then forced to stop as well.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. What's going on between you and that Dugrey boy?" Rory's blue eyes flit in her mother's direction before quickly turning back to the painting.  
  
"Nothing's going on," Rory states simply. Lorelei defiantly places her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh uh missy! There's something going on and I demand to know what!" Rory rolls her eyes.  
  
"Mom, drop it. There's no way in hell that there's anything between us. Do you realize that that's the same Tristan who has been bothering me for the past three years? The one that caused so many problems between Dean and I that I'm sure he was one of the main influences contributing to our breakup?" she explains to her mother, suddenly getting hot and bothered about the subject. Her pearly face was beginning to flush under the emotional stress. Lorelei removes her hands from her hips and instead crosses them across her stomach.  
  
"So-rry! I didn't realize you'd get so worked up over this subject," Lorelei says turning to leave but she suddenly stops and looks back. "But since the subject is Tristan and the fact that its obvious that there's something there proves me not at all surprised by your reaction." She then scurries away to safety. Rory merely stares after her mother, thinking about her words in her head over and over again. Was she right?  
  
"That was a nice dinner wasn't it Mary?" says a seductive, familiar voice from behind. Rory can't help but shiver at the sound of its soft rhythmic ring. She can hear his smirk forming on his perfect lips. Slowly, Rory turns and faces him, forcedly meeting his blue eyes.  
  
"When your under my family's roof, show me the common decency of using my real name," she growls at him through gritted teeth. His smirk only broadens, causing her eyes to narrow angrily. She crosses her arms in defiance.  
  
"Okay sure why not? I'll use your real name.Mary," he says taking a step closer to her. Her brows furrow as her anger deepens. His games aren't working tonight. She takes a large step back, obviously surprising him because his smirk disappears and his eyes darken in anger.  
  
"What's your problem?" he snaps at her. She chews on her bottom lip nervously as she watches his anger quickly build. Her blue eyes stare at him, obviously expressing her sudden rush of fear.  
  
"Tris-tan," she stutters out, "you're scaring me." She takes a couple steps back as she hugs herself with her arms. His eyes immediately soften as he watches her back away from him. Realizing his stupidity he curses himself until his anger is directed at himself.  
  
"Rory I'm so sorry," he says his voice now softer and sympathetic. She stops stepping back, but doesn't move closer. He can see her chewing her lip from across the hall.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you," he says so quietly it is almost a whisper. Somewhat surprised at his sensitivity and obvious concern for her she uncrosses her arms and takes one small step towards him.  
  
"Its okay Tristan. Just don't do that okay?" He numbly nods his reply. Slightly embarrassed he looks away and studies the same painting she had been looking at earlier. Rory walks to him so she's only a few feet from him.  
  
"You know Tristan, I know your not like that. Mean and snotty. Yeah you can be a little arrogant at times." she says with a small smile, and he can't help but return her infectious smile. "I don't' know why you act the way you do, but you don't have to pretend with me." He looks to her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes in an intense, momentary understanding. He then looks away, remaining silent. Deciding to give him some time to think Rory changes the subject.  
  
"So you're my grandpa's new intern? Who would've known! Tristan Dugrey an intern," she exclaims jokingly nudging his arm. He smirks.  
  
"P-lease Rory, keep this under wraps. I can't let such information be known to the public." He turns back to her, taking a step closer to her. "I'm an important man you know. I've got to keep to my usual reputation." He is standing so close to her, that she can feel his hot, minty breath on her face. She swallows as memories of the other day in the janitors closet flash in her memory. Fighting the urge to press her lips against his, just for one small taste, she steps back. She gives him a weak smile.  
  
"I'll see you around Tristan," she says turning away and walking down the hall. He stares after her as her shapely form goes around the corner and out of his sight.  
  
***  
  
Rory kicks the covers off in frustration. She had woken over an hour ago and had yet to fall back asleep. She is dreaming about him again, and it is driving her crazy. The dreams were so surreal, so realistic, that she wakes up every night with the taste of him in her mouth. She lightly touches her lips with the tips of her fingers, closing her eyes as the dream replays in her mind. Forcing herself to stop thinking so much, she lets out a sigh as she glances at the clock. It reads 4:30. Rolling her eyes she steps out of her bed, knowing that trying to get more sleep would be worthless.  
  
"Its Saturday for goodness sake," she mumbles to herself. "Why can't I sleep in like normal people?" Slowly Rory makes her way out of her room and to the kitchen, where an old cup of coffee sat on the pot. Not bothering to heat the pot up she merely pours herself a cup and plops into the chair. She sits sipping for a couple minutes when suddenly the phone rings, breaking the morning silence with a start. Rory practically jumps from her chair in surprise. She grabs her chest in horror as she picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asks into the phone breathing hard from the sudden scare.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! In seven hours and 24 minutes we are supposed to be at Henry's wedding. The waiting is killing me Rory!" exclaims Lane into the phone, sounding utterly frantic. Rory quickly cuts in before she can continue to babble.  
  
"Lane, its 4:36 in the morning." she begins but lane continues her rant with no notice of her best friends voice.  
  
"What am I going to do? I bought a wedding gift but I don't think it's the right one. I only have seven hours and 23 minutes to buy a new one." Rory lets her best friend babble on for the next two hours, with nothing but a small smile on her face as she peacefully sips her coffee in the early morning light.  
  
***  
  
Rory sighs, then Lane sighs, and finally Lorelei sighs. Lorelei looks to her daughter and her best friend. The two teens sit on the Gilmore couch, dressed for the wedding, yet they both sit in tense silence.  
  
"Your 'sighs' are contagious you know that Rory," says Lorelei, looking the two over with intense concentration. When they remain silent she takes to her feet and strides to the two.  
  
"Okay up! Up with you all! UP!" Lorelei exclaims grabbing Lane's hand first, then Rory's, then she pulls them to their feet. Lane immediately plops back down.  
  
"I don't wanna go," she whines. Rory sighs once again.  
  
"Come on Lane. We're going to go through with this successfully. All right? You hear me Lane?" Rory explains tugging gently at her best friend's black hair. Lane gives her an irritated look before letting out a defeated sigh. The Korean stands to her feet.  
  
"Yay Lane! Now let's go," Rory says taking her best friend's hand in her own and pulling her towards the door. Lorelei follows them.  
  
"You two have fun okay?" Lorelei says smiling at them. "Lane, you look beautiful. Go get 'em girl!" Rory pouts, causing Lorelei to smirk evilly.  
  
"You look beautiful too!" Lorelei exclaims as she pinches her daughter's cheek. Rory swats her hand away as they walk out the door.  
  
"Bye mom," Rory says quietly as they disappear from the doorway and make their way to the car.  
  
***  
  
After spending nearly twenty minutes of trying to find a parking space, Rory and Lane elegantly enter the packed church with timid smiles planted on their lips. Nodding to familiar faces Rory gently loops her arm with Lane's as she leads her to a pew in the back. Afraid to run into Henry before the wedding officially starts, Lane keeps her eyes lowered, hoping with all hope that her dark hair would conceal her face's unhappy expression. As they seat themselves Rory suddenly lets out a gasp, pulling Lane from her reverie.  
  
"What is it Rory?" Lane asks puzzled. Rory's eyes were wide in surprise as they stare straight at someone standing near the altar. Lane follows her gaze to the altar; still unsure to whom specifically she is staring at. Rory's face quickly contorts from surprise to anger and she visibly flushes.  
  
"I cannot believe him!" she exclaims angrily running her hand through her crimped hair. Lane merely looks confused.  
  
"Who?" Rory continues to babble, completely oblivious to her best friend's presence.  
  
"He's everywhere nowadays! At school, at my grandparents, and now he's at Henry's wedding!  
  
Oh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" With that said, Rory stands to her feet and stomps down the aisle towards the altar, leaving Lane behind. Rory stops in front of a blonde-headed boy with is back turned to her. She irritably taps on his shoulder. He turns, and their blue eyes instantly lock.  
  
"What are you doing here Tristan!" Rory exclaims to him in a low whisper. His look of surprise quickly changes to that of amusement. Giving his head a quick shake he gently takes her elbow and steers her away to a secluded corner of the church.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mary," he asks as his eyes travel up and down her figure with interest. His lips uncontrollably part into a broad, genuine smile. *She's beautiful* he thinks to himself. She blushes furiously under his wandering gaze.  
  
"Um." she begins but she quickly recovers her senses. "You're following me aren't you?" she accuses with narrowed eyes. He looks to her in mock hurt.  
  
"Why Mary, why would you think such a thing?" he asks her in an exasperated, but playful, tone. Suddenly, on impulse, he takes her hands in his, gripping them gently, but firmly. His intense eyes, search out her own surprised ones.  
  
"Rory, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't help but want, no need, to taste your lips again. You're killing me Rory." She stares at him wide eyed, her voice caught in her throat. Her stomach drops violently and she swallows loudly. Though his brows are furrowed in intense concentration, his eyes reveal the playfulness in his words. Suppressing the urge to outright smack him, she merely decides to play along.  
  
"Tristan! Oh Tristan why didn't you tell me this before! We have already wasted so much time then! Come, lets hide in the confessional where we can attend to more private matters!" she exclaims as she pulls him towards the confessional perched in the corner of the church. He blinks at her as she reaches for the knob on the confessional door. Then he suddenly realizes her words as they hit his heart with a force unknown to man.  
  
"WHAT?!" he exclaims completely dumbfounded. She turns back to him, her eyes wide and innocent, clueless. She is chewing on her lower lip though, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Suddenly, unable to contain herself any longer, she bursts out into hysterical laughter. He merely gapes at her in shock. Unable to speak because of her laughter she merely covers her mouth as she giggles behind her hands. His eyes narrow. Suddenly he grips the confessional's doorknob and swings it open in one swift movement. Without hesitation, he hastily shoves her into it, slamming the door behind her. He can hear her squeal from within.  
  
"Haha that'll teach you to mess with Tristan Dugrey!" he exclaims into the door as he leans against it, preventing her from escape. As she begins to rap irritably on the door from the inside, he merely ignores it, whistling to himself a merry tune.  
  
"Dugrey! You let me out of this damn confessional this instant!" she yells from inside, her voice muffled through the door.  
  
"What was that Mary? Did I just hear you curse under God's roof? Time to confess your sins my lady!" He can hear her huff from inside, and immediately a satisfied smirk crosses his lips. He then hears her groan in frustration. Sighing, he gives in and he swings open the door; he finds her sitting on the bench, looking completely helpless and defeated.  
  
"I didn't realize you'd get so worked up Mary. You know, I like getting the best of you. I should lock you in tight spaces more often," he says with a playful grin. When she doesn't respond and merely continues to stare at her feet, with her hair hiding her face, his smirk disappears. Silently he steps into the confessional, trying his best to ignore the small proximity.  
  
"Uh, look Rory. I'm sorry." he begins but he trails off when her eyes lift and meet his in a steady gaze. The door suddenly slams behind them, yet they do not break from their private reverie. Unable to help himself, his eyes quickly trail down her face and lock on her soft lips. Slowly, he closes the gap from a few feet, to a few inches, seating himself on the small bench beside her. In unison they lick their lips. The silence of the confessional weighs heavily in the air and the only thing audible is their soft breathing, even and completely in unison. Gently he lifts his hands to her face, one perching beneath her chin, and the other gently looping behind her neck. Not resisting his advances she merely leans her face towards his.  
  
When their lips meet, the air in the room instantly becomes electrified. The initial shock of the first soft touch rips through them, surprising them both. Rory, a bit confused but too engrossed in the moment, silently tips her head to the side as their lips tangle gently with each other until the temptation to thoroughly taste him is too strong. She opens her mouth a bit, and he quickly responds by meeting her tongue with his in a gentle, but erotic manner. Rory instantly brings her hands behind his neck, pulling her body closer to his, unable to resist the heat radiating from him.  
  
Surprised at her response to the initial touch, Tristan hesitates, afraid of compromising her innocence, before moving his hand from the bottom of her chin to around her waist, pulling her body against his full force. The simple gesture sends a giant shiver rocketing through his body, and she replies to his touch by letting out a soft groan as their tongues tangle. Unable to get enough of the taste, he increases the speed of their kiss, as his tongue gently strokes throughout the inside of her mouth. Had he known her kisses would be this good, he would've dived right in instead of waiting for so long.  
  
One of her hands slowly trails down from his neck to his chest, where it presses against him in need. He too groans as he feels the excitement of the moment build in his body. Realizing his body's reaction to her touch he abruptly slows the kiss, pulling away from her and cursing to himself. Though, at first, she seems confused, his averted gaze confirms her fears. He is afraid of hurting her. Their breathing eventually slows, but the heat of the small confessional does not lesson. The air continues to hang with intense sexual tension, and Tristan continues to internally fight the urge to loop his fingers through her soft brown hair and kiss her madly.  
  
Tristan slowly brings his eyes to hers, and they share a small moment in complete silence, both holding their breaths. Finally Rory clears her throat, averting her eyes from his strong, and alluring, gaze. The sounds of the quartet perched not far from their present proximity, suddenly fills the confessional and the two are instantly brought back to reality. Slowly, Tristan rises to his feet, and pushes the door open, stepping to the side to give her room to exit the small area.  
  
Unable to formulate complete sentences a mere "lets get back" is heard from Rory as she quickly makes her way towards the center of the church. Hoping their absence has gone unnoticed Tristan makes his way back up to beside the altar, only to find a worried Henry waiting beside the priest. *Crap the ceremony's about to start!* he thinks to himself angrily.  
  
Finding Lane in the spot they had originally sat in before, Rory promptly plops besides her, trying her best to act normal. Although Lane is staring at Henry, she senses her friend's presence almost immediately, and she instantly begins to study Rory's face with interest. Rory looks to her in confusion. "What?" she asks innocently. Lane continues to study her.  
  
"Okay cough it up missy. What the heck happen? Why were you gone so long and with Tristan at that!" Lane asks pressing for the answers and not all too formally. Slightly uncomfortable, Rory looks away from her best friend towards the back of the church, hoping with all hope that the ceremony is about to start. Noticing Rory's hesitation, though, only perks Lane's interest more.  
  
"Oh he's a good kisser isn't he? I can tell by the determined look on your face," Lane continues with a small, pleased, smile. Rory's head immediately snaps around, her eyes wide.  
  
"That's not it at all Lane!" Rory exclaims unable to think of anything else to say. Her face flushes as she realizes her best friend has her figured out too well.  
  
"It wasn't that good." she continues biting her lip and looking past Lane's face in an attempt to avoid her eyes. But from the corner of her eye, she can still see Lane's face light up in excitement.  
  
"I knew it! It was only a matter of time before I got it out of you. So how was it? I mean, was it a good kiss? TELL ME! Details!" Lane exclaims in excitement. Before Rory can continue, though, and much to her relief, the music of "Here Comes the Bride" rings through the church, cutting her off from further comment. Rory sighs as she directs her eyes towards the back of the church, where an elegant Korean bride with her arm linked to her fathers, slowly glides her way towards the center aisle. Rory couldn't help but smile. Lane suddenly stifles a yelp in recognition, disturbing not only Rory's reverie but also the peace of a few patrons surrounding them. Lane gets a few indigent looks.  
  
"Oh my god," Lane says repeatedly. Rory has no other choice but to clamp her hand over her best friend's mouth.  
  
"Hush Lane. Tell me about it after the ceremony," Rory whispers to her in desperation. Slowly pulling her hand away from her mouth, Lane silently nods, but immediately begins to fidget. The bride by then had made her way down the aisle and is now approaching altar. Rory holds her breath as she forces her eyes upon the bride and group, which unfortunately are in the same vicinity as Tristan. Their eyes meet for a brief, electrified, second before he too turns towards the wedding couple.  
  
Lane continues to fidget with her hands, hair, and every body part possible. Rory rams her elbow into her best friend's side, hoping she'll get the hint, but instead she crosses her legs, then uncrosses them, and crosses them again. Finally Rory turns to her in a low growl.  
  
"Lane what's wrong with you!" Rory whispers as more of an accusation than a question. Lane bites her lip for a split second before meeting her eyes.  
  
"I know that girl," she says simply, looking completely and utterly angry. Rory blinks in surprise. "What do you mean you know her?" Rory asks confused.  
  
"I mean I know her. I met her two summers ago at a bible camp. And I remember perfectly clear that I hated her with a passion. Rory he's about to marry the biggest bitch I've ever met!" Lane exclaims very upset at the matter. Rory gently pats her on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay Lane calm down a bit. Henry has his reasons for wanting to marry her. They might not be all that apparent to either of us, but they must be to him. You've got to let this go okay ?" Rory asks in a stern voice. Lane hesitates before nodding slightly. They both look back to the altar where the two were happily saying their vows. Rory can hear her friend sigh heavily beside her.  
  
***  
  
Once the initial service had ended and the cake had been cut the time to mingle among the guests had come. Lane immediately sees this as an opportunity to approach the new bride, but Rory hastily ventures against such an incredibly bad idea. This seems to press Lane even more as she continues to try to convince Rory that talking to her would be all the closure needed.  
  
"Come on Rory! Please let me do this! I need to talk to her," Lane pleads tugging incessantly on the hem of Rory's dress. Rory merely crosses her arms and looks away, obviously refusing to give in. After a bit more pleading Lane finally huffs.  
  
"Well fine. I don't have to listen to you," she says quickly. She then stomps off before Rory can stop her. A frown quickly sets upon Rory's face as her eye's gaze after her retreating friend.  
  
"Didn't your grandmother ever tell you that 'your face just might get stuck like that'," says a smooth voice in her ear. She suddenly jumps in surprise. Tristan merely chuckles from behind her. He deliberately takes a step closer to her, making sure there is full contact between her back and his chest. Rory holds her breath while he continues to speak.  
  
"That was nice earlier wasn't it? I didn't think you had it in you. Being in God's house and all," he says, tickling her ear with his breath. Uncontrollable shivers run through her as he gently runs his finger tips up and down her arms. From behind her, she can practically hear the smirk appearing on his lips. This thought immediately tears her from her reverie, and she steps away from him quickly. Without hesitation she raises her hand to smack him. He catches it in his hand with ease. He stares at her hard, not releasing her hand from his grasp.  
  
"You may be 'Mary', but you're still a teenager," he says before continuing, "and a teenager has those racing hormones running their his or her body. In the case, it's you and me. One of these days you will cave in Rory Gilmore. It's impossible to resist my advances. Tristan Dugrey is simply irresistible," he finishes, smirking broadly. Slowly he steps backwards, never breaking their locked gaze; not until a person walks between them and he seems to vanish.  
  
Rory stares after him for a moment, before shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind of "Tristan thoughts". She then turns in the direction that Lane had gone before, only to be in full view of the bride and her best friend in hushed conversation under a nearby tree. Slowly, Rory makes her way towards them, still unable to hear their voices until she's a mere couple of feet away. The two don't even notice her presence and they continue conversing.  
  
"Lane, hon, I'm sorry but you have me all wrong. I know two years ago I must have been." the bride pauses a moment before continuing, " bitchy, but I've changed. I'm a completely different person now, and that's all because of Henry. He's great isn't he?" Lane merely gapes at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"Did you not hear me when I said I was his ex-girlfriend? I don't want to hear about how great you think he is. I came here for closure sister, and I'm going to get it from you," Lane exclaims pointing her finger at the young Korean's face. The bride merely blinks.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean?" she asks confused. Lane groans in frustration.  
  
"Just tell me this. Do you love him? I don't just mean, cutsie high- school love. I mean passionate heartfelt love that you know you'll feel for the rest of your life? Do you know for sure that you'll both be happy?" She seems to think for a moment before smiling at Lane.  
  
"I think.no I know that we'll be happy. And I know I love him more than anything else. He's my soul-mate Lane. I love him so much that sometimes it hurts. I know that may sound weird to you, but it's the only way to describe it. Love hurts, but it can also be the most amazing thing you'll ever experience," she says with a broad, warm smile. Lane suddenly swallows and for the first time she realizes Rory's presence.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Rory! I didn't notice you there. Um Rory, this is Natalie. Natalie this is my best friend Rory Gilmore." Rory gives her a smile as the gently embrace in a short hug.  
  
"Congratulations! It has got to be the most thrilling thing, getting marry that is. Especially at such a young age," Rory says politely. Natalie beams and she gently nods her head, causing her veil to swish against her long black hair.  
  
"I never thought I'd be getting married when I was only 18! But I am, and I know I'll never regret it. My parents, surprisingly enough, put me up to this. At first, that is. When the idea of actually marrying Henry was put into reality, I think that's when I realized that it was the right decision. I know that marrying Henry will be the best thing in my life. And I could never be happier." Rory smiles in understanding before glancing at Lane; she too is smiling. Realizing that she has finally received the closure she's been looking for, Lane clears her throat and loops her arms with Rory's.  
  
"Well, I'm genuinely happy for you two. I don't think I realized how happy you two were until just now. Congratulations, again," Lane says politely. Natalie nods her thanks and returns the two girls' generous smiles. As they walk away Lane turns to Rory with a grin.  
  
"You know Rory, I'm glad we came. I really am. I finally got the closure I needed, and now I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." Rory smiles at her.  
  
"Good for you Lane. Now come on, let's get out of here. All this smiling is starting to make my cheeks hurt."  
  
***  
  
A/N: So what'd you think!? Huh huh? My goodness I spent forever doing this chapter. Since school's finishing up I hope to be working on this more. Please please leave me your thoughts and opinions in a nice little review. I love to hear what people think. Thanks a ton! ~Elise 


	7. Ch 7 One Gives Up, Another Enters

A/N: I'm sorry to say that this chapter involves none other than Summer, Tristan's ex-girlfriend from season one. Unfortunately for me, I missed the few episodes during season one to which she was guest starring, so I have no knowledge of her character. From reading the transcripts I assume that she is snotty and kind of bitchy? (correct me if I'm wrong please!) I was also unable to find (in the transcripts and info) what Summer's last name is supposed to be, so I have been forced to make one up! (which I hate doing b/c I don't want to make someone angry!) So if you do know of her real last name please inform me and I will speedily correct it! Thanks!  
  
P.S. Thank you so much to my girl Priya! (Indianspice) If it weren't for her constant nagging, I mean encouragement,(::grins innocently::) I would probably have given up on this story. That's what lack of inspiration does to a person, but I'm back! I know its been months.everyone has probably forgotten what this story is about. Hell, I forgot most of it! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"No mother I will not teepee Kirk's house with you!" Rory exclaims agitated at her mother's undying persistence.  
  
"Please please please Rory! You're my favorite child!" Lorelei replies tugging at her daughter's sleeve. Rory gives her an indignant look.  
  
"I'm your only child, Mother." Lorelei begins to speak but no words tumble from her normally overexcited mouth. She blinks and silence suddenly flares up between the two. Had there not been any other patrons chatting in Luke's diner this fine Monday morning, crickets could probably be heard chirping in the background. Rory's lips suddenly crack into a broad grin.  
  
"Looks like I finally got the best of Lorelei Gilmore! Look everyone I outwitted Lorelei!" Rory yells and points at her mother. Lorelei merely growls at her daughter, who continues to point and laugh. Suddenly Lorelei whips her hand forward, grabbing her daughter's finger. This abruptly stops Rory's laughter.  
  
"Uh, Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asks as she attempts to release her finger by trying to tug it from her grip; it doesn't budge. Rory groans realizing her mother's evil intentions.  
  
"You're not getting this back missy. Not until you fulfil my two request." she lets her sentence trail off as she grins evilly at her daughter. Rory's eyes narrow.  
  
"Whatever your scheming brain is concocting, the answer is no," Rory explains, still trying to pull her finger free. For some reason, Lorelei seems to have a death grip on her poor index finger.  
  
"Well you're not going anywhere. Not until you announce to everyone in this here diner that Lorelei Gilmore is the Queen of witty banter and that Rory Gilmore is merely second to her greatness." Rory's eyes narrow dangerously; Lorelei merely smirks in return. Huffing, Rory clears her throat.  
  
"Uh, attention everyone. Sorry, but it seems I was mistaken. Lorelei Gilmore is the Queen of witty banter," Rory exclaims loudly. Lorelei suddenly tugs hard on her finger, causing Rory to yelp out an "ow". Sighing she continues. "Oh yeah and Rory Gilmore is second to her greatness." She gives her daughter a satisfied nod, but does not release her helpless finger.  
  
"Mom, my finger.if you will give it back to me." Lorelei shakes her head.  
  
"Uh uh missy, not until you fulfil my final request." Rory growls under her breath.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Simple. Get me more coffee." Lorelei hands her the coffee cup with a sly grin. Rory begins to stand but suddenly she realizes something; instantly a wide, satisfied grin appears on her lips.  
  
"Mom, you do realize you have to let go of my finger for me to actually go get the coffee for you." Lorelei's face pales causing Rory to burst into laughter.  
  
"Stop that horrendous noise this instant!" yells a loud male voice from behind them. Both turn, giving Luke angry looks. He ignores them.  
  
"You'll scare the customers away. I'm surprised you haven't already," he explains, wiping down the counter top. Rory and Lorelei exchange a look.  
  
"Luke, do you realize that the people of this town, in no way shape or form, could possibly be scared away from this diner. There are so many odd characters floating around here that the only thing that could frighten them enough to leave would be someone semi-normal?" Lorelei explains quickly, giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah maybe we should send for Jess." Rory begins with a grin but is quickly cut off by the look of utter annoyance on Luke's face. Realizing she still has her daughter's finger in a death grip, Lorelei quickly releases it and retrieves her coffee cup from her daughter. "Never-mind, I'll get it myself. How can I pass up the opportunity to annoy Lukey?" Lorelei exclaims with an evil grin; she quickly scampers to the counter. Rory looks at her in disbelief. Shaking her head she quickly gathers her things.  
  
"See you mom. Bye Luke," she says as she passes them on the way out the door. Both give her a short wave; too engrossed in their mindless chatter to give her a proper goodbye. For some odd reason though, Rory looks through the door window with a smile. Seeing the grins on both their faces instantly makes her day seem brighter, and that love really is in the air.  
  
Suddenly at the thought of love, Rory's mind replays the memory of Tristan and her kissing in the confessional. Immediately, she can feel her skin begin to hum and tingly sensations run up and down her spine. The memory is so vivid that she licks her lips as the flavor of Tristan returns to her mouth. When she accidentally kicks a rock her mind suddenly snaps back to reality, a feeling of self-disgust settling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
*Why did Tristan come to mind when I began thinking about love?* she asks herself in confusion. The memory still on her mind, she gently shakes her head to rid completely of it, for the moment. She quickly reaches her bus stop and sits down on the bench.  
  
Instead of taking out her novel to read, as she normally does, Rory sits on the bench in revelry, debating a silent battle in her mind. *Yeah, Tristan and I have shared a couple of kisses. And I will admit they were the most amazing kisses of my life, but that doesn't really mean anything. I don't have a shred of feeling for the guy. But then again, why do I keep thinking about him so much? And just now, when I saw Luke and Mom making eyes at each other (again), why did he come to mind?* She again shakes her head.  
  
"Rory, you think too much," she reprimands herself in disdain. Glancing at her watch she lets out an aggravated sigh. As usual, the bus is running late, forcing her to remain on the bench in solitude, only with her thoughts to entertain herself. Unable to help it, her mind again wanders back to Tristan.  
  
*Tristan*. At the thought of his very name her stomach flip-flops, leaving her with an uneasy feeling. *What if I'm looking at this all wrong? Since I first arrived at Chilton I've always seen him as a rich jerk with nothing better to do than call me names and flirtatiously make advances on me. But what now? He's changed, in some way, and I suddenly find his persistent charm to be somewhat.appealing. Could it be that I am attracted to him?* She is suddenly left at that last thought, though, because the bus doors were swinging upon and a whoosh of air comes rushing across her face. Sighing, she tries her best to push all thoughts of him from her mind.  
  
***  
  
STUPID BUS! Rory thinks to herself in aggravation as she makes her way through Chilton's empty hallways. The bell had wrung before she had even gotten to the ancient school, and now is she not only late, but she has a coffee stain plastered permanently upon her plaid skirt. She swiftly turns the corner, only to run smack into a broad chest. She bounces back, trying her best to catch her footing. She hears a curse from the direction of the person she ran in to.  
  
"Mary would you watch where you're going! You got that damn coffee on my coat," Tristan growls angrily while he licks his finger and begins to rub furiously at the spot on his collar. Inwardly she groans. Can this day possibly get any worse? she wonders to herself in dread. Suddenly the angry Tristan turns to her with his brows furrowed. Rory steps back, frightened by his intense expression.  
  
"Thanks a lot Rory," he says emphasizing on her name as if it hurt to say it. Slowly he advances on her, taking slow, deliberate steps, until he's merely inches from her body. He slowly lowers his head to match her height, and he stares ruthlessly into her eyes. With his body in such a close proximity, Rory's thoughts instantly become jumbled and she hasn't the proper motives to move away from his seemingly magnetic form. He opens his mouth, as if he is about to speak, but instead he breathes out his hot, minty breath, hitting her square in the face. She blinks at the unexpected whoosh of air, and her stomach quickly curls into nervous knots.  
  
"You know Rory," he begins, "yesterday I would have said that I had no regrets. I would have said that I didn't regret kissing you in the janitor's closet, or in the confessional; I would have even said I enjoyed those brief moments with you. But last night I began to think." Rory suddenly cuts in with an exaggerated gasp.  
  
"Tristan you were 'thinking'? Oh no this can't be good," she says with a smirk. His eyes darken in anger, and his face abruptly flashes a hurt expression. Without thinking he grabs her shoulders and jerks her so close to his face that he can smell her sweet scent swirling into his senses, confusing his better judgement. He ignores the tingling that suddenly creeps up his arms. She gives him a surprised look.  
  
"Don't interrupt me," he snaps. He then continues, "Last night when I was lying in bed I started to think about you. You and me, more precisely. I've kissed you twice, and both times you kissed me back. I'll admit this much to you, that those two kisses were the most amazing experiences of my life. But it's you, that girl I taunt mercilessly. Why do I call you Mary? It's because."he suddenly trails off, averting his gaze from hers. Her stomach continues to knot as the sudden urge to take his face in her hands and force him to finish that sentence. Knowing deep in her heart how he feels for her, she wants nothing more than to hear the words.  
  
"Tristan, what is it?" she asks softly. Slowly she cups her hand under his chin, forcing him to look back at her. When their eyes meet, she is astonished to find hurt and sadness in his eyes- the same eyes of a young boy who got dumped by his first crush. Slowly, he steps away from her, releasing her shoulders from his grip, and brushing her hand away from his face.  
  
"I can't do this Rory. Not anymore. Not with you." he trails off as he quickly steps away and jogs down the hall and around the corner. She stares after him, completely stunned. Her stomach instantly drops as a sharp wave of emptiness fills her heart. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep the invisible cold from seeping into her heart, and hurting her even more than his words already had.  
  
***  
  
She has been watching him all day, studying his every move, analyzing him thoroughly. Their pained encounter earlier in the day has left Rory with an ache so deep it feels as if it were tearing right through her very soul. Even to this moment, as her eyes rest upon his perfect form eating alone outside the cafeteria, the ache throbs and expands. Wanting, no needing, the pain to go away she follows her mothers own advice for once and "seizes the moment". *Carpe diem* she thinks to herself in reassurance. Standing from her table she strides out of the cafeteria right towards him. Though he does not look up from his food, she knows he can sense her approaching him, yet he continues to ignore her completely.  
  
Rory perches herself beside him, trying her best to ignore the sting her heart receives under his cold gaze. Never has she seen someone look so determined to push people away, to be alone. She quickly glances at him only to see his ever-present grim expression. Biting her lip she decides to lesson the tension with easy conversation.  
  
"How come you come out here every day? I thought you'd want to eat lunch with your friends?" She asks keeping a light tone. Slowly he turns to look at her, meeting her sparkling eyes with his blank blue ones.  
  
"I want to be left alone, that's why," he snaps at her in an irritated voice. She blinks at him, completely taken aback by the harshness of his remark. With the surprise still evident in her eyes she gives him a short nod.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll leave you to yourself, though I was hoping we could talk. 'Guess not. See you around," she says trying her best not to sounds more hurt. She begins to walk away when suddenly she hears him growl.  
  
"Why are you determined to do this Rory? We've already discussed our situation so I see no further need for us to converse. So stop trying so hard!" he exclaims loudly.  
  
This unsuspected outburst catches her off guard, and now the shock has her stunned and a total loss for words. *What happened to him?!* she asks herself desperately. *When did he become so mean?* As his words replay over and over in her mind, their anger sinks deeper and deeper into her already slowly breaking heart. Her blue eyes suddenly dim as the pain shooting through her reaches them in the form of glistening tears. She quickly recovers her voice.  
  
"How can you say that Tristan? You and I were becoming close or so I thought. Maybe I was mistaken that we had a connection. I must have, because no one with a connection like that could be so selfish." The last words stumble from her mouth before she even thinks of their true meaning. His eyes immediately flash in anger.  
  
"Selfish? *I'm* selfish? My bad, I guess I'm just another rich boy with an over inflated ego and a pocket full of cash. How wrong you are Rory, how wrong you are. Life's a bitch, and I learned that a long time ago. Things never work out the way you want them to and you're forced to except it either way. I've excepted that you and I can never be close. So why can't you?" Instantly Tristan brushes past her, giving her no time to respond, and too much time to think.  
  
***  
  
Rory lets out an early morning moan. Not only had her mother deliberately woken her up at 4:30 in the morning so they can "talk about their problems", now the sun is streaming brightly into her room from her open window. Rory yawns while her mother continues to nonchalantly play with her hair. Rory glances at the clock and moans again.  
  
"I don't want to go back to hell. I hate it there." Lorelei gives her hair a playful tug. "Well hon, you have to go. Besides, it was you who agreed to going to that school," Lorelei explains while she stands to her feet. She instantly attacks her daughter's feet, tickling them with no remorse. Rory squeals in protest.  
  
"Mom!" she exclaims through a bout of giggles. "Stop already!" A sudden cool breeze blows into the room, bringing with it the scent of summer. Suddenly, Rory sneezes violently.  
  
"Ugh," she murmurs as she sniffles. Lorelei stops attempting to tickle Rory's feet and looks to her.  
  
"You okay kid? You don't look so good."she asks suspiciously eyeing her daughter as if she had strategically planned the symptoms of an oncoming cold. Rory gives her a look.  
  
"Well no duh. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't want to go to school. I have an unbearable headache right now," she says as she flings backward on to her pillow. Lorelei sits on her bed, gently placing her hand on Rory's forehead. She immediately whips her hand away, much to Rory's surprise.  
  
"My god girl you're as hot as fire! Call the ambulance; no call the fire department!" she exclaims loudly, trying to keep a straight face. Rory begins to roll her eyes but stops midway as the ache in her head suddenly increases. Noticing her daughter flinch in pain, Lorelei frowns.  
  
"No seriously Rory, I think you have a fever. Actually, I know you have a fever. Mothers can sense these things you know. So there's no need for a thermometer.you're staying home from hell!" she exclaims with a clap of her hands. Rory tries her best not to look too excited, and instead she gently nods her head and rolls on her side.  
  
"Aw poor baby. I'm sorry I have to leave you today. I wish that moms got to stay home from work when the kid gets to stay home from school, but we don't have that luxury. But don't worry, I'll see you tonight when we go to dinner," she says in cheerful sarcasm. Rory sniffles from beneath the covers, which she has neatly snug herself beneath. Gently kissing the mound under the blanket that is Rory's head, Lorelei stands to her feet and walks to the door. She takes one glance back before walking out.  
  
Upon hearing the door shut, the one thought that runs through Rory's mind is that she is lucky to have a day to completely avoid Tristan. *I don't think I could bare to see him look at me that way any longer* she thinks to herself  
  
***  
  
"Rory I'm so sorry that I had to drag you here tonight. But Emily insists that if you're not barfing then you should come for tonight's 'special dinner'; whatever that means I don't know," Lorelei says suspiciously. Sighing, and hoping with all hope that this "special dinner" does not somehow involve Tristan, she quickly rings the doorbell before her mother can, since she always gets carried away. Lorelei begins to hum impatiently to herself, rocking back and forth on her heels like a child.  
  
"Mom settle down," Rory whispers as the door suddenly swings open. Instead of Emily answering the door, though, its their maid dressed in a fine silk blouse and neatly pressed pants. Surprised at the classy outfit, Rory and Lorelei exchange curious glances before entering the house.  
  
"Right this way please," the maid says politely, leading them towards the parlor to mingle before dinner. As the Gilmores begin to enter Rory suddenly stops dead in her tracks, her blue eyes locked upon the pretty brunette seated on the couch. The brunette looks to her with a solemn, bored expression. The man seated next to the brunette abruptly stands to his feet upon their arrival. With a gleaming grin he steps towards Lorelei, his eyes distractedly gazing up and down her form. Recovering quickly, he reaches out his hand.  
  
"Well hello! You must be the famous Lorelei Gilmore," he exclaims. Lorelei takes his hand; in confusion she gives it a short shake. Without giving her a chance to respond he turns his hand to Rory.  
  
"And you must be Rory! The headmaster at Chilton has told me what a fine student you are," he says with a welcoming twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rory says in that polite voice she always uses when meeting new people. Lorelei holds back on the impulse to outright gag. From the corner of her eye Lorelei notices the young brunette standing to her feet, never taking her eyes off Rory. Something about her eyes sends chills down her spine. *Geesh kids these days are always out for blood!* she thinks as she continues to eye the peculiar girl.  
  
The brunette quickly steps up to the man. He swings around, bringing his arm lovingly around her shoulders, the grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"And this is my daughter, Summer," he explains, his grin unwavering. Rory gives Summer a small, quick nod unable to formulate words considering that in an instant her mouth has gone completely dry. Suddenly, she turns to her mother in desperation.  
  
"Oh! Mom, I forgot the cell in the car. Can you help me come find it?" she exclaims grabbing her by the sleeve and tugging her away from the two. The two exit through the doors, now standing on the dimly lit porch. Lorelei gives her daughter a confused look.  
  
"Well that was subtle," Lorelei says immediately. "What's got you so peeved Missy?"  
  
"That girl in there is Tristan's old girlfriend," she explains bluntly. Lorelei's eyes widen a bit in understanding. Rory continues.  
  
"And at school, Tristan told me that it's killing him to be around me and that he can't do it anymore." Lorelei purses her lips.  
  
"Well, I guess you're still sick so we can't stay tonight," Lorelei says and then stands abruptly. Rory shakes her head.  
  
"No Mom, Grandma will never by it. Plus you'll be getting yourself into unnecessary trouble," she explain also standing to her feet. Her mother suddenly gives her a look.  
  
"Oh pa-lease, my dear, dear Rory. Since when do you think I care if I upset or disappoint my mother? I've been doing it all my life so there's no reason to stop now," she says as they reenter the home.  
  
As the door begins to shut behind them, to their surprise, it suddenly swings back open and Tristan steps through the doorway. Upon immediately locking eyes with Rory he pauses in mid step. Swallowing the lump that had instantly appeared in his throat he closes it behind him and gives them a quick nod.  
  
"Yo Tristan, what are you doing here?" Lorelei asks, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two teens.  
  
"Mr. Gilmore invited me. He said that tonight he would be discussing business matters and that he wanted me to see it," he explains in a rush, eager to quickly get as far from Rory's pained face as possible. "I better go find him," he continues before shuffling off down the hall. Lorelei immediately sets out after him, dragging Rory along.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asks impatiently.  
  
"You said she is his ex-girlfriend, right? Well, I want to be there when he realizes she's here!"  
  
Lorelei exclaims sadistically with a short hop towards the dining room. Rory rolls her eyes and follows, somewhat nervously.  
  
***  
  
::gasps:: Cliffhanger? Since when do I do cliffhangers? Since now! Haha! Yes, this chapter will actually pick up and conclude itself in chapter eight. ::sighs:: I first have to write it though. 


End file.
